AlphonseImmortal
by MusicalRileyChan
Summary: A brother's bond is one like no other. But after what is thought as Alphonse's death, what trials and tribulations await after his return? WARNING: Incest wbad guysAnd some EdWinry, RoyRiza for all you lovers out there.
1. The broken bond

OK! So, yeah I don't own Full Metal Alchemist poo, and this doesn't follow the origenal story line. Thus being labled a fan "fiction". This takes place while Ed is 15 and Al 14, yada yada. So yay - Also, yes I have seen the entire series so i know what happens isn't very, hmm, possible in some cases? But it's a fanfiction let's have some fun with the rules!

al- Uh, excuse me Riley San...

glare- What Al?

al- Um... did you have to be so mean to me in this story? ;-;

clings to- Ooohh my poor boy, of course! Because the more I love a character the more I must torture!

al- ;-; Onisan...

laughs evily-

The begining-

The rain fell hard like the beat of a soulful indian's drum. Each droplet a message of warning, fear, tears, loss. Ed stood amongst the torn armor, scraps of what once heald the beautiful soul of the last person he had in this pathetic world. Al was in that body because Ed had put him there... and he blamed himself whole heartidly. But in his foolish attempts to make light of his brother's misfortune he mearly saw his little brother as an immortal god. One that could never leave his side for his mortal shell was no more... his soul lay in that of cold, lifeless armor. Yet his very spirit made that armor so alive.

And now... it was cold once more.

"Al? Al? Please, dear god say something Al! Let me know you're still in there!"

His brother's body had suffered abuse before, but each time was spared in not reciving one scratch upon his blood seal. Yet Al did not reply, the shell he had trapped him in... lay as lifeless as the days when it was nothing but a hunk of metal in the shed. The blood seal was nowhere to be seen, and Ed feared for his little brother's soul. And he wept.

"Al... please! If you can hear me... I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry for trapping you in this damn armor! It's my fault you're like this, but please just don't leave me! I... need you Al. You're all I have..."

Angels sang their numbing tune upon Ed as there was once again, no reply from this form. Now it was shards, meaningless peices of rubbage to be desposed of with the morning garbage.

"Al... please..."

But the blood seal was destroyed.

Al, was gone.

Hesitant, Riza Hawkeye walked into the room where Ed Elric was said to be. Once inside she stood straight, right hand saluting. "Excuse me Edward San-" she blinked, seeing Ed shoving his belongings into suitcases. "Um, excuse me Edward San... what are you doing?"

"I'm leaving."

She blinked in surprise. "Leaving?"

"You heard me." he turned to face her, his face as hard as stones. He saluted as well. "I'm sorry to leave so abruptley, but as of now I quit."

He turned back to his things and added quietly. "I no longer wish to be a dog of the military."

She stuttered. "Bu-but Edward san... you've become a great asset to our missio-"

"I only joined this damn military for my brother. Now that's he's gone... I have no other reason..."

"What about your arm and leg? You've been wanting information about the philosafer's stone to regain them-"

"I don't give a shit about them anymore!" she quickly hushed as he leaned to the side, shame hanging off his face. "I... just wanted to get Al back to normal... I could care less about me... and I failed him. I no longer give a damn about that stupid stone."

"Edward San..."

Finaly finnished packing his bags he grabbed them up, turned and walked in her direction. All Riza could do was watch him as he stopped infront of her. She stared, then firmed up and saluted. "We will... miss you, sir."

He never once looked up at her. "I'll miss you guys too."

She stood firm and waited, then takin off gaurd as Ed dropped his backgage and hugged her tight around the waist. Her heart filled with sorrow at this, as she pet his back in comfort. "Good luck, Edward San... you've become quite the big man."

Finaly his gaze looked up at her, and she could see a smile hidden behind those sorrowful eyes. Even though his frown made no changes. "Thank you, First Lieutenant Hawkeye."

"My pleasure."

With that he left her arms and soon was fventuring down the hall. The news of him leaving spread like wild fire as every soldier he passed whispered to one another. "He's leaving?" "Why?" "Because of his brother?" "Oh he must be devistated."

It wasn't long till he arrived at Lieutenant Colonel Mustang's office. Inside he not only found Roy Mustang but Lieutenant Colonel Hughes as well. Both rose when they saw Ed.

"Hey Ed." Hughes grinned. Roy nodded in the boy's direction, but Ed continued to stare at the ground as if something magical were happening down there. "I just came to say, goodbye." Ed spoke quietly, yet sternly. Both men looked at Ed, Hughes in disbelife, but Roy did not change his expression.

"What do you mean Ed-"

"I'm sorry that you find this hard to believe. But I really need to go."

Hughes opened his mouth to protest, but Roy inturupted him with a smile. "Good luck to you Edward Elrick."

Both looked at the lutenit and he walked up to Ed, and saluted. Ed barely smiled at him, handing over his pocket watch. But Roy refused to take it. "No, you keep that."

"Sir?"

"Just in case. Safe travels, Full Metal Alchemist."

"Thank you... Flame Alchemist."

These simple gestures towards each other were far more then any ordianry person could ever realize. The respect between the two was nothing to be triffled with. The years of bickering and agrivation was just a strange sign of respect. There was a bond, and only those who knew them could see it.

Stepping aside, the two men saluted as did Ed. "It won't be the same without ya." Hughes smirked. Ed nodded. "Thank you..."

And then, he left. Wihtout a second glance. Without a second thought. All he knew was the road ahead of him and the cold feeling of lonliness. His partner wasn't with him... this would be the first time he and Al weren't travling along side each other towards a path unknown. As Ed thought of this, tears ventured down his cheeks. Even after this entire week, the thought of his brother's death was unbearable to him. He searched desperatly for a reason to live without his little brother... and only one name came to mind.

The travel was long as he used the train very little. And finaly after 3 days, Ed appraoched the valley that heald so many child hood memories and friends. He could almost hear the choir of angel's singing in sorrow as he passed where his home once was, the valley where they played, the pond where they would fish, the large trees where they played hide and seek. It hurt him so badly... and finaly he saw it in the distance... the home of Winry and Auntie Pinako. Approaching slowly Winry and Pinako hurried outside to see their beloved travler. Once next to each other, Ed dropped his luggage and Winry threw herself at him, hugging him tightly. "Oh Ed... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry." she wept. "It'll all be alright... you're home now... and everything is going to be all right."

Ed slowly gripped his arms around her. "Winry..."

_It'll all be alright... It'll all be alright..._

Scar had no idea why he fealt moved to go in this direction. He knew this was the area where that large Elrick brother, Alphonse, had been killed. Yet for some reason... he had to go... he had to, find something. Once he arrived at the metal man's graveyard he was puzzled at himself. There wasn't even anything here, why should he have come here? He wondered a moment, and finaly, it caught his eye. Something in the corner behind the trash bins and a hungry stray dog. He shoo'd the dog away and picked up the sliver of metal hiden behind the garbage... and gasped.

"T-this is!..." he heald the chard out infront of him to see it more clearly... yes, this was definatly. This was the bloodseal that bound Alphonse's soul to the armor! He shook at this realization.

"So... he has not perished... his soul is still bound to this plain, by this small peice of metal." His face griminced. "Torture..."

Gripping the metal he heald it high. "God, release this tortured soul with your grace. Do with this subject as you wish that you may work through me."

After saying this a bright light elumed through his hand, followed by a loud explosion disturbing the busy people of the town. Scar growled at the aftershock, bewildered at what just happened for he had no idea. He only had the trust for his god, that he released the young boy from his suffering. Looking down at his hand he saw as the peice of metal slowly melted away.

"I don't know... but god moves in mysterious ways."

After only a few bites of his food Ed pushed his plate away. "Thank, Winry, but ya really didn't have to make so much food."

"Is that it?" Winry cocked her head at the plate of unfinnished stew infront of Ed. "Ed you're a walking food dispenser, why aren't you hungry?"

He stood. "I dunno... I didn't sleep a whole ton last night, maybe that's it. Anyway, thanks." Walking past her he placed a hand on her shoulder, and left. Winry could only sigh and she looked over at Aunt Pinako.

"He's still so blue..."

"Well, Winry you have to realize. His brother died only two and a half weeks ago, not a year. He's still sensitive and he's gonna be for a while. Lord knows it took him weeks to get over that little Nina girl, and this is his brother."

She looked down at the dishes. "Poor Al... I, miss him..."

Pinako touched her back. "We all do dear. But he's happy now. Remember, he no longer has to be trapped in that armor. Why I think he's running around in a field more beautiful then we have here, happy as a clam."

Winry smiled and nodded. "Right."

Venturing to his bedroom, Ed plopped onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling. "Maybe... I should goto the store today..."

It helped in these moods to try and keep his mind busy with different events. Whether it be shopping, or cleaning or running an aron for Auntie Pinako."Well... Auntie Pinako goes usualy on Wednesdays... what's today..."

He began to count the days in his head. "Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday... wait, Wednesday..."

His mind froze. "In..."

Jumping off the bed, he hurried to his calender and saw it.

"Today... it's..." He stumbled backwards, and landed on his butt on the floor. His hand gripped tightly as he lowered his head in anger and sadness. "Dammit... dammit..." he punched the floor. "Dammit, dammit, dammit." with each curse he got louder, and the punches were harder till finaly there was a hole in the floor and he was screaming. Winry and Pinako rushed in quickly and Winry took Ed into his arms as he began to sob. "Ed... what is it? What-" She was cut off by Pinako clearing her throat and looking towards the calender. Winry looked as well, and her eyes grew as soft and fragile as glass. "Al's... birthday."

Winry sniffled a bit, rubbing Ed's tangled hair. "Ed... I know this is hard, believe me I know... but like Auntie Pinako said... he's happy now. He has his body back and spends all day catching frogs and fishing in his favorite lake, just like when he was normal... he's 10 all over again... so, there's no reason to be sad..."

Ed looked up at her. "What? Do you want me to believe there's a heaven? I'm a scientist Winry, there's no such thing as God! Al is probably, probably on the other side of that gate... tortured, screaming..."

"Ed... I don't believe that at all. That gate only takes people who are sacrfised through Alchemy. He's happy now Ed... he's not suffereing in that armor any more."

Ed's tear filled gaze shed that of a naive boy again as he looked at her. She smiled. "You can trust me."

A loud scream could be heard in the dead field. The ground shattered as a portal type entrence was created and the figure of a young boy crawled out. His limbs were covered in blood, and once his face was visable the bloody pours seemed to be ripping the more and more he pulled himself free. His screams were agonizing, as if the devil himself was taking a bite out of his soul. After what seemed like days to pull himself out, little Alphonse gasped and clung to the cold, wet grass beneath him. His sobs were petrifing. His chest heaved with nausia, but he could not puke anything but blood. His teary eyes were hollow yet so full of pain. He looked down at his chest, for it seemed to be a cause of his pain. And there he saw a hole, in the left corner of his chest.

"My... heart..." These two small words tore from his lungs as soon there was no more air for him to breath. He began to claw at his throat and weeze, wishing, praying. God why was he alive? Only to die again from emerging with no heart? He fell onto his back, twitching in numbed pain. When then he saw it... something, bright... warm... it seemed to be comming closser and closser to where he lay. He reached for it, yearning for the sweet warmth. Once his hand finaly grazed it, it shot straight into the hole in his chest, and he screamed in agony once more.

Al was alive... but why? Who did this? Was it brother? He couldn't even remember how he had died... the last thing he remembered was he and his brother trying to revive their mother...

That had to be it. He had been killed while trying to use Alchemy as a sin. And maybe afterwards his brother braught him back... but what of Ed now? Was he?...

"Ed..." his small voice was weak. One noise petruding through his throat scratched him like daggers. "Ed... help me..."

Wh

fin-

wh00t ok, that was chapter one - I'm almost done with chapter two so I shall post it once I'm doooone.


	2. The rebirth

Woohoooo here we are, second chapter. Took me a little longer to finnish it cause I had sick . But here it be - Damn, I also realized this thing does not like paragraphs... WHY!

BTW thanks to the nice person who gave the review -

Al- You're so nice!

clings- Essooo my boooyyyyyyy

1 year later

"Ed! It's time for dinner!" Winry called. She put her hands on her hips, aggrivated when there was no answer. She walked outside looking around the yard. "Ed? Ed! Oh where did he go, gimme a break." Going back inside she growled at Pinako.

"Well he wasn't here when dinner was ready, so he can starve for all I care!"

Pinako laughed. "Oh come on, he must just be training."

"It's not late enough to flash the lights..."

"Let's just begin dinner and wait for him, if he's not home by dark we'll call for him."

She sighed. "Damn, that Ed... he's been gone since lunch... what could he be doing?"

"I'm home!"

Both turned at the sound of Ed's voice as he burst through the door, arms full.

"Ed! Whatcha got there?"

He plopped the basket onto the floor. "Felt like goin fishin today, this should last us a good while dontcha think?"

Winry laughed looking at the dozens of fish. "Sure, a days worth for you."

He stuck his tounge out. "Funny. Sorry I'm late."

Pinako shook her head. "Not at all, let's eat and then we can work on gutting those fish and freezing them."

Winry and Ed both nodded. Winry began to push the basket. "It's cool outside, I'll leave it out there till we can get to 'em. You two start eating before it gets cold!"

Ed smiled eagerly, plopping down at the table, and quickly stuffing his face. Pinako laughed. "Well at least you don't put your hands together for prayer, your alchemy would destroy the table."

He laughed. "Shut up, I'm not that careless."

Winry finaly pushed the giant barrel to the back of the house, grumbling all the way. "Sure go ahead and let me do it. You're supposed to be polite and say, no no Winry Chan let me do it. But nooo food was there! Jesus I'm not the one with an artificial arm." She sighed and rubbed her hands together. "Well, this will make good food for the week." She turned about and went back inside the house unaware of the meek eyes, glowing in the distance watching her. The figure came up slower and slower till it reached the fish. A small smile appeared and it began to eat the ubendence of uncooked fish.

After his meal was done, Ed yawned and pet his happy belly. "Hehe, I love food."

Winry cocked her head. "Oh? So that must be why you ate half of it!"

Ed blinked, then rubbed the bacl of his head nervously. "Uh... ehe I think i'll go start workin on those fish now." He hurried out the front door and towards the fish. Once there though, he whined. "Oh come on! Den? Den you get over here you mangey mutt!"

Winry blinked at this and hurried outside. "Ed, what's wrong?"

"The fish were all eatin! And I betcha we all know the mutt that ate 'em. Dammit Den!" Ed huffed and puffed about his lost food, but his tantrum was inturupted. "This couldn't have been Den."

Both looked over at the old woman. "Why the hell not?"

Pinako lifted a bone. "If this had been Den, all the bones would be broken and possibly eatin. How do you suppose a dog could eat around the bone so perfectly? Plus look, he also left the heads, no this wasn't Den at all."

Winry sent a glare towards Ed. "Edo..."

He growled. "I was inside with you! i didn't eat 'em!"

Sighed "Well... who did."

Pinako stroked her chin. "And what a waiste of fish heads. You know those are very good for you."

Winfry stuck her tounge out in disgust and Ed laughed nervously. "You're always makin us eat those..."

Later that night, Ed lay daydreaming on his bed.

_"Ed! Al! It's time for dinner!"_

_Ed and Al both looked at each other with excitement, then rushed home. Both plopped happily at the table. "What's for dinner Momma?" Ed asked anxiuously._

_She braught the food to the table. "We're having fish and rice tonight."_

_"My favorite!" Al called, taking a fish and begining to eat. Ed soon joined him. The mother just giggled. "You two boys, I swear you have no stomaches. Just dispensers."_

_The boy giggled a bit. Ed looked over at Al teasingly. "Al, you always eat so neatly."_

_He rubbed the back of his head. "Well, fish are messy."_

_Ed blinked, face covered then Al sulked a tad. "Momma, you won't make us eat the ehads again will you?"_

_Ed grinned, gnawing on a head. "C'mon Al it ain't that bad." he heald the head infront of him. "Oogaa booggaa I'm the evil fish! Eat my eyeballs!"_

_Al's face turned an odd shade of green. "I don't care if one day I'm starving to death, I'll never eat the heads..."_

Ed blinked away from his imagenation in thought. "Al... never eats the heads..." He rushed from bed to the outside where the bones had been left. He lifted one in his hands. "The meat is perfectly off the bones..."

_"It's not nice to break the fish's bones!"_

_"Al, you're a dork."_

Ed stood in thought, then looked around himself as a gentle night breeze grazed past him. "It couldn't be... no, dammit Ed he's dead... he's not comming back." he through down the fish bones and went walking till he reached the lake. Plopping down, his eyes saddened in thought. "He's not comming back... you can't bring back the dead."  
Flashbacks of his mother's ressurection flashed through his mind and he grimmenced. "I would never put you through that Al..."

It wasn't for another hour till Ed decided to go back to bed. Thoughs of his dead brother drowned his memories. Somedays he was alright... somedays he could handle it. But other days...

"First mom... then Al..."

And according to Ed, both were his fault.

He would never forgive himself.

The next morning, Ed yawned walking into the kitchen, immidiantly seeing Winry busy at the sink. He smirked. "This is unrealy, instead of tweaking mechanics she's cleaning dishes. Lemme guess the world is ending."

Winry twisted her lips and tossed a hand towel at his head. "Ha ha, for your information Auntie went to run an aron so I'm doing the morning chores for her." she stuck her tounge out and Ed cocked his head. "She's runnin 'em? I figured she'd just ask me."

"Guess not today. She got up and out, anyway breakfast it sittin in the oven to stay warm."

He grinned. "Thanks!" Grabbing the plates from the oven, he perched himself at the table and began to eat.

"Hey Ed..."

"Mm?"

"What were you doing last night?"

"Whatcha mean?"

"I woke up in the middle of the night, went to check on you and you weren't there. I was a little worried."

He stared down at his food, then smiled. "What did you wanna check on me for?"

"I... never mind."

"What, Winry?"

"It's nothing, just a stupid dream."

"About what?"

She hesitated, then placed the dish which occupied her hand down onto the counter. "It was just so real I got worried..." she turned to look at Ed. "Al... was alive."

His eyes widened as she continued. "And he came here to look for us but we couldn't see him. He was screaming and screaming at us, yet we said nothing because he was invisable to us." her lower lip began to tremble.

Ed couldn't bare this tale as he stared down at his plate, yet keeping his composier dangling from a string he stood, walked over to Winry and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright Winry."

She looked at him. His face was blank. "Al is dead... he's never comming back... last night, I was the same as you... for some reason I just... I just thought maybe he was alive for some reason but... he's not..." he reached over and kissed her head gently. "And he never will be... ever."

All Winry could do was stand there as Ed walked towards the door. He tried to hide ths shivers in his voice as he said. "I'll be back... I'm gonna go for a walk..."

Right as she turned to protest, Ed was cut off by the door opening from the outside.

"Auntie Pinako?"

She smirked. "Look who I found walkin down the path."

Ed blinked, looking around the corner, and what he saw shocked him. "Wha..."

"Hello. Full Metal."

"Roy Mustang?"

"This is completly unexpected." Ed said with a smirk as the group seated themselves in the living room. Roy nodded. "Well, I was passing through the area and decided to stop by."

Ed quirked an eyebrow. "Passing through? The train station itsself is hours away."

Roy smirked. "Are you questioning your head Lieutenant?"

Ed shook her head with a tainted laugh. Pinako stood. "Winry, why don't you come help me in the kitchen. You must be hungry after your trip Lieutenant."

He nodded. "Thank you."

The women left, and Ed's smirk grew. "How have you been?"

"Wrather well. We've been busy with the new Ishbal recovery unit."

"Recovery?"

"Yes, the way things are now the Ishballin people are going to be able to settle in their own land and, if things go accordingly, there should be no more despute between us."

"That's unbelievable!"

"Heh yes, yes it is. So, Ed."

"Listen, Lieutenant Mustang, if you're here to ask for my help with some big mission or something-"

"How are you?"

Ed was caught off gaurd by Mustang. He had figured he would have come with a pelad to help them with a war, or research, or something involving him leaving his home. It wouldn't have accurd to him...

"I'm..." he smiled with a sigh. "I'm ok. It's been a little hard but it really helps havin Winry and Auntie around."

"I can imagine so." He then turned in his seat. "They certainly are taking a while in there."

Ed laughed. "Oh, they probably snuck out and went into town for the food. They do that whenever they think I wanna be left alone."

"Perhaps that was best..."

"Hnh?"

"Listen Ed... you're right there was a little bit of hidden meaning to this visit."

"HA! I knew it! What you wanna bomb somewhere? Alchemy rusty?"

He heald up his hand. "No, it was something we discovered I thought you might wanna be made aware of."

"Oh?"

"About a month ago a woman from Ishbal was out late and found a child passed out in an alley. She took him home and nursed him till he awoke and he seemed to be... well as she put it, just very off. He stayed with her till one day he seemed to be having a bad dream and the woman went to check on him. When he awoke he was startled by her and attacked her. After which he quickly ran out of the home."

"O...k. What does this have to do with me?"

"The woman reports, that the name the child was repeating was yours."

Ed blinked, then furrowed his eyes at him. "What... well i can't be the only Ed in the world..."

"Perhaps not. But he was also calling this 'Ed', his brother."

Ed's eyes went wide, and he could almost feel his heart stop.

What...

fin-

Hope people are likin it - Chapter three shall be up when it's doooone.

Al- Oh the torture... ;-;


	3. The reunion

WHOOT ok, third chapter. Startin to get deeeeep. Deeeep mmaaannnnn.

br br Al- Oro...

blinks- Hey, only Kenshin from Rurouni Kenshin says that!

Al- I know, but I'm just cool enough to say it!

cling- kawwaaaiiiiii

Ed lay awake that night, thoughts running wild through his tired mind of the conversation he previously had with Roy Mustang.

_"He... said brother?"_

_"Yes. She gave a ruff description of the boy, but as you know I never met Al while he had a human body. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to describe him to you."_

_Ed's breath caught in his throat and he gulped. "Su...sure."_

_"She said he short, messy blonde hair, a little darker then your own. He also had grey eyes and was perhaps about a foot shorter then yourself."_

_Ed froze._

_"Fullmetal?"_

_"Uh, yeah sorry... I um..."_

_"Does your brother fit that description?"_

_Ed couldn't answer, he was too occupied with trying to regian his composier... could they have been right? Was Winry's dream and Ed's suspicions truly be a product of truth?_

_Was Al really alive?_

_"Ed?"_

_"Yes... yes it does... that sounds... like Al."_

_Roy sighed. "Well then we definatly have something big on our hands don't we? Someone who lost their body and was confined to a suit of armor with an alchemist's blood seal, not only has their seal destroyed, but comes back with the body they had lost. A theory is that someone could have tried a human transmutation."_

_Ed stared. "And... succeeded?"_

_"Theorectically, it's impossible. Yet right now, I think I'm begining to be willing to believe anything."_

"Theoretically... impossible..."

Visions flew through his mind of his lost mother.

"But mom..." her tangled body, the beating organs of something that was far from human. Ed winced. "No... no, no there was no equivalent exchange, no circles no... how could he be? br>

_"If you are willing, perhaps you could come back to the station with me? Winry and your Aunt are welcome to come along, we just think it would be best if another sighting accurd you be there to witness it."_

_"Yeah... if it's true... if Al's alive..."_

"How the hell could he be alive?" Ed sighed and rolled onto his side, attempting a more comfortable position. All this thinking made his brain steam. The thought of his brother comming back to life, but being something... not human. The thought pierced his soul... there was nothing in this wolrd Ed wanted more then to see his little brother's happy face once again. He could remember days of play in their childhood. Ed, laying on his back bathed in sunshine as he chewed on a peice of straw, while Al happily chased frogs along side the lake.

_"Onisan! I caught one! I got 'em come see!"_

Ed's face winced, almost as if the memory itsself was a gunshot to his mind. Such peace filled the younger Elric... he was always so much more mature then Ed, always wanting to do the right thing and help others... he always put others ahead of himself... because nothing made Al more happy, then to see other's happy as well. A few tears escaped Ed's scruntched eyes.

"You shouldn't have been tortured so... Al... Al..."

A heave throbbed his chest and he turned onto his stomache. His words became whimpers as he lost control of his tone.

"Al... Alphonse..."

"You sure you don't wanna come along?" Ed asked, throwing his sack over his shoulder. Winry smiled. "No, as much as I would like to baby sit you, there's quite a few people who need me this week to work on their automail... so please promise you'll be safe. The last time I let you go you came back in pieces, and the next time I may not be so kind to you!"

Ed winced. "Hehe, right Winry..."

"You two have a safe trip, and come home soon Ed." Pinako said after taking a poof of her pipe.

"Yes ma'am."

Ed looked at Roy and he nodded. "We'll see you guys later."

Winry waved her arms in the air towards Ed as he and Mustang walked further and further away till they were nothing more then memories venturing into the sun. Winry sighed. "I hope he'll be ok... knowing Ed he's just gonna get into a sack of trouble."

"That's just one thing you love about him, right?" Pinako smiled patting Winry as she walked back inside. Winry blushed a tad, standing there in thought. Then after a moment-

"Love? Hey you, get back here!"

The train ride was quiet but not the uncomfortable, akward, 'oh GOD won't somebody say something' silence.Roy respected Ed in the chance he wished not to speak, and Ed respected Roy that when he did speak he tended to be a jackass. Once at the station though, many words were passed.

"Edward! It's so good to see you!" "Fullmetal? Well I never thought I'd see you again." "Been well?"

Ed was much more eager to answer comments and questions then the last time he was at Central. Handshakes and pats and even an occasional hug were exchanged till Roy and Ed arrived at his office. Both sat on either side of the wodden desk, and Roy tossed Ed a folder. "That's the woman's testimony."

Ed read through thuroly and alloud. "When asked what the child said the woman responded 'Ed, Ed, brother help me, brother find me, it hurts, Ed." he read wrather calmly considering the shivers overtaking his insides. He placed the folder down. "Do we know where he went afterwards?"

"All she recalls was hearing him say something about going home, to find brother. Which gave us the inclanation that, if this is indeed Alphonse, he would be on his way to you. Thus being the main reason I went there to check on the situation."

Edward grinned, leaning on the desk. "Oh big bad mustang was worried about me, eh?"

Roy smirked. "Of course, I don't want anyone to beat you senseless until I get to do it." Ed stuck his tounge at him. "Anyway. What are we doing here if he's on his way to the house?"

"Keep in mind this was a while ago, he should have been there already."

It then struck him. Ed was suddenly frozen in a stream of thoughts. "He... the fish."

His mind flashed back to when the fish were found, perfectly peeled around the bones and heads left untouched.

"Fish?" Roy questioned.

"It, was a hunch... just a hunch but something had happened that made me think of Al... and Winry had dreamt about him, screaming at us... what if..."

Roy leaned back in his seat, holding his chin in his hand. "That was indeed Alphonse..."

Ed stood. "We've gotta get a move on and start looking for him."

"Wait just a second Fullmetal." Roy put a hand out. "That's always been your biggest problem, acting to rash about a situation where you'll get nowhere without proper preporation."

Ed growled. "I know what you're thinking, but I'm 16 now Lieutenant. I know to think ahead... but this is my brother... my only brother, and if this kid really IS my brother then I AM going to go chargin in hard head first till I find another lead!"

Roy sighed. "I knew you'd say that." he stood. "That's why I summoned a higher authority that I knew could knock some sense into you."

"Higher authority?"

"To you." he pressed a button. "Send her in."

ED cocked his head. "Her..."

The door then swung open and Ed gulped at the sight, growing a quick shade of white. Izumi smirked as she entered. "Edward, I really thought we had parted on better terms then for you to shallow at the sight of me."

Ed rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry Sensei... I wasn't... expecting." he slowly turned to Roy and asked in a pathetic grumble. "You called her?" Roy laughed maniacly. "Yes!" Ed sighed.

Izumi shut the door behind her, walked over and laid a hand on Ed's shoulder. "Ed... I'm sorry I wasn't aware you Al passing." Ed looked to the side, but she smiled lifting his chin with her hand. "But if it's true he lives, then we'll find him. You have my word on that."

He smiled. "Thanks... Sensei... I'm just worried that-"

"It was a human transmutation?"

Ed blinked, looking over at Roy. "Well, yeah."

"He wasn't, at least not this boy. He had ailments, a fever, loss of breath, weakness. Homunculis only get these when faced with a body part from their former life. He was faced with no such thing."

"Then we're dealing with the real thing." Sensei pondered. "However this boy exists, it can't just be him existing. Something, or someone, brought him into this world."

Ed rubbed his head. "Who..."

"We'll worry about these things later, right now we just have to-" Roy was cut off by a woman's scream in the distance.

"That came from outside!" Ed said, running from the room to the nearest exit. Izumi and Roy quickly followed.

Al stumbled through the streats of Central, a tearful gaze in his eyes. He hurt, he was hungry, confused, lathargic. He had gone home but to no avail... when he saw Winry through the window and tried to call to her nothing came out but whispers of longing. And Ed was not in his room...

"Br...brother..." his voice scratched the back of his throat and he whined. Placing a hand over his heart, and the other on his throat he produced a glowing red light of reliefe for himself. Still... his inner wounds would not heal.

"Brother... are you hiding from me? Aren't you the one who braught me back?" tears began to flow down his red cheeks and he rubbed his nose with his dirty arm. Unaware of his sudden surroundings he bumped into a man, who mearly groaned and yelled at the boy. "Hey kid, watch it! Nusense."

Al plopped to his butt and his lower lip began to tremble. He was to confused, to hurt to understand how anyone could be mad at him. He barely undstood the words, just the hateful tone slashing out at his torn innocence. A woman, passing by with grocery's, saw the little boy in tears on the ground. Her heart grew sympathetic and she knealt down to him.

"Hey, sweetie are you alright? Now now..." she touched his cheek with her gentle hand and Al was immidiantly calmed. This touch, was that of a loving mothers... Angel kisses with every stroke.

"There there." she smiled warmly. "Did you get knocked down? Where's your mommy?"

He stared up at her, youthful, tormented eyes pulling at her heart strings. This boy had been through something traumatic, and was now all alone?

"You know where your mommy is, sweat heart?"

Al opened his mouth, but words were scarse. "Mo-mmy?"

"That's right." she smiled wider. Scooting closser she picked him up, juggling him and the bag of food till she reached a bench and the two sat. "I want to give you something."

She reached into her bag and pulled out a large lollipop. "I baught this for my little girl, but I thought perhaps you would like it."

A smile instantly grew at the sight of this treat and Al grabbed it up, licking happily. The woman giggled. "I'm glad you like it, you must be hungry you poor thing."

He smiled wider and nodded, then cocked his head at an injury the woman had on her right hand.

"Hurt?"

She blinked, then looked down and smiled lifting the hand. "Oh this? I was careless and dropped a watermellon on my fingers. It's sore but I'll live."

Al blinked at this, then laid the candy treat aside and took her hurt hand into his. He used the other hand to touch his chest. "I'll... make it better..."

She blinked curiously at the boy, thinking he would most likely kiss it and smile with naive hope that it had been magically healed. She was unprepared for what he was about to do. Staring intently at the hand, his own hand holding at his heart, the woman's finger's began to glow till soon enough they were healed. She smiled widely. "Oh my, do you know alchemy? That's a wonderful job-"

But before she could finish, her eyes shot wide as Al did not stop there, but continued to make her hand swell up like a balloon. The woman screamed and pulled awya from him, clutching her hand. "What have you done!"

He was confused, why was she yelling? Hadn't he just helped her? His lip trembled at the woman's continued screams, and he quickly saw what alarmed her. The hand he hoped to mend, was now enlarged and throbbing. He stumbled off the bench and heald his hands up, people were begining to stare... he hated it when they stared.

"No I... I just wanted... I thought I was helping.." his voice was pitiful.

"A monster! That boy's a monster!"

br br Rushing out Ed, Roy and Izumi looked around till they saw the commotion around the woman.

"Is she injured?" Izumi questioned. Ed rushed forward to her. "What's the matter-" he then quickly looked to the side between the ocean of the crowed. Something caught his eye... a small body... stumbling away.

"Al?" he shouted, pushing through the people. He fealt as if he were suffocating as he pushed through. Finaly... he screamed, not sure if he was right, not sure if there would be an answer... but he had to, he had to get this person to stop!

"Alphonse!"

Al stopped in his track at the sound of his brother's voice... was it him? Was it really him? Al turned to see and there, stepping through the crowed... was Ed.

Both brother's stared at each other in disbeliefe... was this real? Was the vision before him not a dream?

Al was alive... and standing not even 20 feet away...

Fin-

Bum bum baaaaahhhh! Till the 4th chapter! sobs i just wish I could get these damn paragraphs to work!

Al- ehe, Cya!


	4. The brothers love

Gomen! I'm sorry it took so long to finnish this chapter, I've been mad busy.

Al- please don't hate us!

Ed took a step forward, eyes fixated on the boy infront of him... it was Al... he was positive. He was just... young. So young, he looked as though he was 10 again... but it had been five years.

"Al..." his voice shook. "Al is, is that you?"

Al heald to himself. He shivered in thought of the many tricks that could be played on him in this very moment. Ever since he'd come back to life... his sense of life, trust of others, all had been altered. For all he knew, this was a trick. A sick, sadistic trick...

But god he looked like Ed... sounded like Ed...

"B...brother?"

Ed could hardly take it. His eyes began to water as he took another step closser. "It's me... it's me Al."

In that instance he knew... he knew this was his brother... the one he trusted, the only person he had left in this entire world. Al's eyes filled with tears of joy as he ran into his brother's arms. He clung tightly to his waiste. "Brother! I've looked all over for you! I've been so scared, so many strange things have been happening and I didn't know what to do!" he sobbed.

Ed's expression was none that could be described. He gently touched his little brother's back, then gripped tightly to his clothes. "Alphonse..."

Ed dropped to his knees, more suited to Al's new height, and hugged him tightly. This grip was that of a desperate man. He didn't know how Al was alive... or why he was so young... but at this precise moment he didn't care. He had him, in his arms right now. This very moment, he had Al. Ed burried his face in Al's small shoulder and wept. "I missed you so much, Al... I couldn't take it."

"I don't understand brother..."

Ed lifted his head to look at Al better. "Understand?"

"Why..." Al looked his brother up and down. "Are you so big?"

Ed narrowed his gaze in confusion and Al looked around. "And where's mom? Didn't the transmutation... work... on..." Al's eyes began to slowly droop, and he quickly fell, dropping into his brother's arms. "Al!"

But he'd fallen unconcious. Ed's grip had tightened as he thought. Roy walked closser to the boys, holding his chin in question. "Transmutation? Ed didn't you two boys perform that-"

"Five years ago... Al... Al's memories have gone back to that night he lost his body..." he gritted his teeth.

Back at the house, Roy, Izumi, Winry and Pinako all stood outside the doorway to Ed's bedroom. There lay Al, swaddled in blankets and Ed sat in a chiar next to the bed, using his human hand to gently push Al's hair back. Winry shook her head. "I still, just don't understand..."

"There's not much to explain it." Izumi sighed. "How Al is back and in this state, anything."

Roy nodded. "It would almost be futile to investigate considering the only lead we have, is unconcious and probably scarred for life. He doesn't even remember the past years of his life..."

"Poor Ed..." Winry whined. She stared at her childhood friend with sympathy. "He has his brother back, but there's no telling how-"

"Perhaps how it happened doesn't matter." The other 3 looked at Pinako as she took a hit off her pipe. "Perhaps, all that matters, is that those two boys are reunited. Cause in the end, that's all that matters to them."

They all looked at the brothers and saw it. The glimpse of a smile in Edward's gaze. His lips were bipolar with expression, but his eyes showed it all. He gingerly touched Al's hair once more, continuosly combing it as Al slept. They could all see that Pianko was right. When Ed had lost his limbs, and Al his body, all they cared about was finding that stone to return to normal, together. When Ed had lost Al he saw no use in continuing... but now that he was back...

"Let's let them be." Pinako said, shutting the door to the boy's room. They need to be alone.

Ed sighed, watching his brother sleep. He seemed so calm, yet almost dead. His body was pale, yet Ed took comfort in the ocasional twitch Al gave. His finger would flick, or nose would wiggle just enough to spark life back into this reality of his existence. For hours Ed watched Al sleep, until it was the dead of the night. Ed could feel his eyelids drooping, but willpower kept them from it. Winry had braught him a drink, and food, till it grew to late even for her. Izumi, Roy and Pinako met the same fate against the sleepyness.

But Ed refused too.

Finaly, right when the clock struck 3 am, Ed was startled out of his mid conciousness by Al, stirring. He got out of his chair and sat on the bed next to him. Al winced his face, shaking his head from side to side. His arm raised slightly as if to ward off a foe.

"Al?" Ed asked quietly. He gently touched his brother's shoulder. Al whined a tad, but was drawn to the kind voice calling his name. Slowly, Al opened his eyes to reality and took in a long look. He blinked as if confused, but he soon caught the eye of Ed, smiling. "B-brother?"

Ed felt as if he would explode with gladness. He nodded, holding back tears. "Hey little bro."

Al began to sit up, and Ed jumped at the opportunity to help. He reached forward and pulled him up gently.

"Ed... I thought I was dreaming."

"Well... you were a second ago."

Al smiled... god it felt so good to see him smile. "Silly... when I saw you in town... I wasn't sure if, if it was real."

"I agree... it's weird isn't it?"

Al nodded, turning his gaze out the window. "What happened, brother?"

"Whatcha mean, Al?"

"I mean... I remember us trying to bring mom back... and then something going wrong... and then I was being takin away. Then I come back, and you're big... so is Winry. Why? Where's mom?"

Ed sighed, scooted closser and took Al into his arms, allowing him to rest against him. "Al. I don't know how to explain it... you trust me, right?"

"Of course."  
"Ok... Al, after we tried... in equivilant exchange your body was taken, and so was my arm and leg." Ed pulled up his sleeve to reveal is automail. Al's eyes grew wide. "Oh my... what- my body?"

"Al, after that I took that old suit of army in the shed, and bound you soul to it with a blood seal. We both lived Al, for 4 or 5 years. Searching for the philosofer's stone to return back to normal... the entire time you were living inside that armor... unable to feel, sleep, eat... I hated it almost as much as you did. Then about a year ago, your armor was destroyed and we thought you were gone forever..."

Al looked down... his eyes convayed confusion, loss, disbeliefe. This broke Ed's heart. "I know this is sudden, me being so blunt probably isn't is helping at all... but you're back, and that's all that matters right? I still don't know how you're here... but you obviously don't remember anything about the life we lived after-"

"You didn't answer about mom..."

Ed stared a money, then sighed. "It didn't work Al. Human transmutation just, isn't possible... what we revived wasn't her."

Al stared down in sadness, and a tear ventured down his cheek. "I... see."

"I'm so sorry Al... all of this was my fault. Trying to bring back mom was my idea, and you lost your body cause of it, then that fight... the guy destroying your body... that was my fault, and now..."

"I'm alive..."

Ed looked at him, and in amazement when he saw the smile on his pure little brother's face. "You said... I was in armor... then died. I believe you brother... cause if this is so, I'm alive... and have a body. We should be happy, right?"

Ed immidiantly grasped his brother in a hug. "Yes... it is... it is Al." Al snuggled into Ed's chest. "We used to be the same size, but now you're way older then me."

Ed smiled sympathetically. "I know... you're 10 again and I turned 16 not too long ago." Al nodded. "Well... I suppose it's not too bad..."

Ed nodded. Al loked out the window. "Hey brother?"

"Hnh?"

"This... isn't this Aunti Pinako's spare room?"

It was a few moments later that the brother's arrived at the burnt down home. Al stared in sorrow and looked up at Ed. "Why?"

"When mom was gone for good... and we went to find the stone... we burnt down the house. At first I thought it was so we'd have nothing to come back to... but now that I'm older I think it was more, me subconciously knowing we could never afford the bills. Water, electric..."

Al giggled and reached his hand up for Ed to take. It was a confusing feeling at first, taking the hand of his younger brother, but memory did serve him right in remembering that Al was always a clingy, affectionate child. He was always holding his mother's hand...

Ed walked over to the rubble, and lifted a shard of wood with his human hand. "Who knows, if we had never burnt it down, it may have fallen on it's own or just withered in the time we were gone." Al cocked his head. "I guess..."

Ed winced a tad. "Ow! Shit..."

Al went to his side. "What is it, brother?"

"Daw, I scratched myself on this old, crummy wood." he threw the piece and sucked on the little wound. "Man, that's what I get I guess."

"Lemme see." Al took Ed's hand and pondered. Ed smiled. "It's ok Al, I'll jsut put a bandaid on it when we get ho-" he was caught off gaurd when Al, used one hand to hold Ed's, then put his other hand over his heart. He concentrated, then a read aura surrounded the hand, till it was completly healed. Ed's jaw dropped. "How... how on earth did you do that Al?"

Al just shook his head. "I don't know... I just, when I came back. I found out I could do that... but sometimes, if I'm really sad or not thinking right... it all goes wrong... I end up hurting the person, rather then helping them..."

_Impossible..._ Ed thought. The only person he had ever known able to heal others was Dr. Marco, but he was using the help of that fake Philosofer's stone... his mind was then struck down with thoughts. Could it be possible that Al, had the stone? No that's impossible... how could he, besides he wasn't holding it... no... it must have been just a side affect that happened when, whoever, braught him back. Ed only sighed, taking his brother's hand again and squeezing it. "C'mon Al. Let's head on back..." he stared into the sky. "I don't want sun to rise and Winry and them to find us gone. Though I'm sure they're used to that..."

Al nodded and followed along side him. So many answers yet to be answered, almost risked the life of this peace. On one hand, Ed was on cloud 9 having Al back, on the other, Al had just proven there were side affects to this miracle. And that's what scared Ed... who knew what other secrets would be revealed.

"There they go." spoke a low, surely voice. The tall woman, curled her deep red lips in a smile. "You were right, Angelis.

Angel laughed in the bit of his belly. "Of course I was, I always am."

"Don't gloat."

"Why?" His red eyes shown bright in the moonlight. "Honestly Mai, I would have thought you'd have more faith in me."

"It just seems like a tall tail is all."

"Well, obviously isn't... that boy."

Mai finnished her brother's sentence. "Is the Philosofer's stone."

The two dark beings smiled at one another, then raising their arms spread their demon like wings, folded them around themselves, and was one with the night.

fin-

Wh00t ok, next chapter will be up asap. Work's been gettin in the way of my writing . Damn society running off money! gARARARARA

Al- imp o.o;;;


	5. The stone heart

Wow ok so... lately I've had the biggest shot of writers block. But tonight, strangly enough while being next to my friend as his apartment went up in flames and the firemen dashed desperatly to put it out, I got inspired o.o;; sorry if it's kinda sloppy, half this chapter was written tonight and it's almost 3 am XD

Al- heehee, someone says your spelling's bad Riley San...

whine- yeah I know... I'm a dork XD I did try better on this chapter!

Al- wh00t.

That next morning, there was much love in that house. Al was already seemingly catching back onto how life used to be. At breakfast both Ed and Roy stood their ground in a mighty sausage eating contest, Izumi taught Winry how to mend a hole she'd made in her apron, Pinako smoked her pipe happily with den at her side, and Al smiled more then anyone could remember. Life was going back to normal just as Ed had always dreamt. Roy stuck around for as long as he found nessicary for his "research" but all could tell he wanted nothing more then to be assured of these two boy's saftey. The questions that boggled Edward's mind seemed to be meer thoughts as he would play with his brother. Al's innocence was slowly returning, and though Ed reguarly saw himself too old to play such games as Hide and Seek, Tag and Mother May I, he thought nothing of it. He loved playing these games with Al as a child, and right now he would do anything to perminatlely affix that smile onto his little brother's face.

Roy had left a week earlier, and a day before Izumi too said farewell. Giving the boys, and expecially Al, a tight hug goodbye. The family was united.

For now.

Ed sighed deeply and in peace as he lay on his back in the sunshine. He felt much more comfortable in his kahki shorts and red tank rather then his typical Alchemy clothes. His eyes clossed from the sting of the warm sun directly on his face as he chewed on a long piece of straw. The skies were a magnificent blue, and the breeze was the perfect degree of cool on his relaxed body.

"Ed! Look, I caught one!"

Ed opened an eye, sitting up to see Al jumping around estatic. It appeared he had caught a frog that had been on the run from the anxious boy for some time now. Ed laughed. This scene... it was just like when the two were boys... the memories filled Ed's chest with something indescribable.

"You should name it, Al."

Al cocked his head, then pondered looking down at his new green friend. "How about... Einstein!"

Ed blinked, then laughed as he got up and walked over to him, hands in his pockets. "Einstein? That's an odd sounding name, where'd ya hear that?"

Al smiled at the frog. "It's not odd, it's the name of a man I met, a while back."

Ed blinked. "Huh... well, I guess some people have wierd tastes in names."

"But he isn't weird at all brother! He invented gravity and other electrical things, he's smart!"

"Hehe Al don't be silly, first off noone invented gravity, and second the guy who invented electricy wasn't an Einstein... I don't recall his name honestly, but I know if it were Einstein I'd remember."

Al sulked a tad. "But he did, he told me. And we got along because our names were similer."

Ed sweat dropped. "Where in your name is Einstein?"

"Albert, his first name was Albert. And his friends called him Al , like me."

"Al, where on earth did you meet this guy?"

"Germany."

"Germany?... Al come with me."

Ed took Al gently by the shoulder and led him into the study room. Pulling down a map he pointed to the state names. "Now, do you see a Germany here?"

"Germany isn't here, brother."

Ed blinked. "Well, where is it?"

Before Al could answer the phone rang. Ed groaned. "Hold that thought." he walked over, answering the phone.

"Rockbell automail."

"Hello..."

Ed quirked an eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

"Perhaps you can..."

"O..k, well would you like to make an apointment with our Automail lady or just leave a message?" Ed scrumagged for a pencil and paper.

"Not Automail."

Ed blinked. "Huh? Well then what-"

"I want the Philosopher's stone."

Ed's heart caught in his throat. "Who is this...?"

The other line hung up.

"Hello? Hello?"

"Hey Ed." Winry poked her head into the room. "Who was that?"

Ed looked to the side, and Al spoke up as well. "Brother? What's wrong?"

After Ed continued not to answer, Winry spoke again? "Ed?"

"The Philosopher's stone, eh?"

"Yeah..." Ed replied. He was on a phone in the middle of town, in hopes of not letting his family worry. Roy Mustang sighed and Ed could almost see him scratching his head as he does when puzzeled. Ed looked around him, then continued. "Colonel, I think... I think he might have been talking about Al."

"Alphonse? Why would you think that?"

"I dunno I just, it's a feeling. I mean Al has been diferent since he got back and I think the stone may have something to do with that. I mean you know the only way a human transmutation is even theoretically possible is with the Philosopher's stone."

"So you believe who ever revied Al used that stone?"

"Yeah, I think I do... and whoever called knew that and they must think we have it."

"This could get interesting."

Ed almost fell over. "Get intertesting? GET interesting? Have you been in a coma these past few weeks, things have been insain and you're just now finding it interesting!"

"Hang tight, shorty."

"HEY WHO YOU CALLIN SHORTER THEN A MICRO SPECK YOU ASS!"

Roy sighed. "I didn't go that far." Roy was inturupted by Riza walking through the door. He signaled with his hand for her to enter. "Listen, Fullmetal. I think it would be wise if you two boys, as well as the rest of your family come to stay here at central."

"Again?"

"They'll wanna come to you for answers, answeres you don't know. You'll all be safer here."

"Right... this is great." Ed hung up the phone, placed his hands in his pockets and ventured back home.

Roy hung up as well, and turned his attention to Riza.

"You called, Sir?"

"Yes." he walked over and gave her a slight kiss on her cheek. Riza blushed a tad, then smirked. "Your secretary said it was ergent."

"What? Can't a man ergently need to kiss his wife once in a while?"

Riza smiled.

Ed could only mumble on his trip back to the house. Hands shoved in his pockets his fingers tore apart little bits and pieces of paper left in his pockets.

"Gimme a fuckin break, who's he callin a short person... if he were short he'd fry anyone who made fun of him..." His eyes were blacker then coal with anger, but quickly faded with a sigh. "Jeez..."

He quickly became more serious in his thoughts when they turned to his brother.

"Al... what on Earth happened... he's said nothing about it, where he was this past year, where he went when he died... yet I almost feel bad askin him... he's been through enough..." Al's innocent smile lit up Ed's mind, making him wince in pity. "Gar... I gotta. He'll understand..."

At that same moment, Al was wrestling around with Den next to the lake. It was a competition with a stick and Den was winning with his cunning, skills, and large amounts of slobber making the stick hard to grasp. Their games was interupted however by Den suddenly haulting. He paused to sniff the air, then growled as this strange scent.

"What's the matter, Den?" Al cocked his head. Den's tail quickly went straight up in defense and he growled even louder, narrowing his eyes directly behind the boy. Al turned to see what disrupted the dog and saw a tall human. Covered in the shades of a tree making it hard to make them out. Al stood. "Hello?"

The was no response. "Um, excuse me? Do you need something?"

All that could be seen was the glint in the eye of this dark stranger. They pointed their finger towards Al, and signaled for him to approach. This made Al weary. He knew better...and he was giving den such bad vibes. Al began to slowly back up, inching towards the house. He became more alarmed when the person made it appearent they would follow with every step Al took.

Now he was really panicked.

Al turned and began to run as quickly as his small legs would let him, Den following close by. The figure grinned and spoke with a slithery tone.

"Oh... a chase."

Edward found himself in an odd state of mind. He was in no hurry to get home really. Sure there was the strange events of the day, but that wasn't enough to feel panicked was it? He didn't know how to explain it, but with every step his pace was getting quicker and quicker till he was in a steady paced run. Something was wrong... he could feel it. In the pit of his soul which burned an unknown fire.

Al ran as fast as he could, but to no avail. The lurking figure was quickly ahead of him no matter which way he went. "Are, you reading my mind?" he cried in fear. Darting to the left, then quickly to the right, it was becomming apearent that he never stood a chance. He prayed his brother would mappear and magically save him but it seemed hopeless. Tired of this boring game of tag the person quickly appeared infront of the boy, forcing him to stumble backwards then fall to the ground. Al stared up in fright. "Don... don't send me back... don't send me back to the gate! Please!"

The dark one found this plea intruiging and they reached and picked Al up by his collar. Al chocked, the pressur of his now soiled in dirt blue shirt. Fire seemed to be filling his senses, it burnt his throat. He coughed, hacked, but the other seemed to be getting off on it.

"The gate, you say?" it questioned. But Al was unable to respond. This pissed the beast, it was annoying how fraile humans were. Twitching at the slightest sense of pain. Den was barking like mad at the abuse and bit hard on the stranger's ankle. It scowled. "Back off, damn beast!" And with a kick, Den was thrown and landed on his back with a yip. Al barely squeeked from choking. "Den!"

Ed ran as fast as he could, when he suddenly swore he hear him. Al, screaming. This grew frustrations inside him, everything seemed to be a burden keeping him from his brother at this point. Even his damn coat gave the impression that it was trying to hold him back, so he struggled free from it and let it fall to the ground. "Al! I'm comming!" It was at that moment that he saw his brother heald in the hands of a stranger.

His blood boiled hotter then hell.

"Hey, fucker!"

The person turned to see it's new adversary. Ed shouted again, morphing his metal arm to a blade. "Let my brother go!"

The figure grinned and through Al in Ed's direction. Ed swept up and caught Al as gently as he could. He sat him up as Al heald his throat, coughing.

"You ok, Al?"

Al nodded weakly. "He wants to kill me, brother..."

Ed growled. "Not gonna happen, don't even worry about it." He then stood, scooting Al to the side. "Just stay behind me." The fires of hell shown in Ed's eyes as he stared down his opponent. He just gets his brother back and this spinless ass hole tries to take him away?

God enemies were stupid.

Finaly, now that it appeared things were more to his liking, Angelis smoothed back his hood and smiled. "My my, how fistey this one is. Far more entertaining then the little one... though not nearly as valuble."

"Who the hell are you, ass whipe?" Ed shouted, frustrated at the man's mellow rantings.

"You would like to know, wouldn't you?"

Ed couldn't help but fall over. "Jesus ya think? I friggin asked you!"

"Cool it, short stuff."

A vein suddenly popped in Ed's forehead. "WHO YA CALLIN THE SMALLEST THING ON THE FACE OF THE EARTH!"

Angelis sweat dropped. "I didn't go that far... though it's catchy."

"Shut up!"

Fed up, Ed sprung forward, attempting to go for a full on collision with Angelis. But the monster dodged with a swift motion of his cape. Ed then did not stop from his miss, but continued to a tree. He clapped his hands, ready for transmutation, and quickly transmutated the tree into a large bow and arrow shooter. He hopped on, swinging the weapon to aim at it's foe. The item was heavy as it took a full body thrust to pose it to his likings. Angelis quirked an eyebrow. "Cute..."

Ed smirked, one with quite obvious subliminal messaging of curse phrases. "Don't you wish." It was then he shot an aray of arrows, all sworming with the force of wind making them collide with Angelis much quicker then he expected. His target penitrated Ed cheered, hopping off the contraption. But his victory was short lived.

"Very... very cute." Angelis whispered. He turned his gaze to see Ed, blood drizzling from his mouth. Ed's jaw nearly dropped. "Wha... what the fuck?"

An arrow stuck straight from the man's forehead, as well as throat, heart, three in his mid section, and one in his left leg. Angelis mearly ripped the arrows from him, coughing up a small amount of blood. "It'll take much, much more then that to kill me kid."

Ed was far to taken aback by this stranger's abilities to survive after being penitrated by multiple arrows, to even notice the swift motion Angelis took as he arrived directly infront of him. He quickly grabbed him up by the throat with both hands and squeezed tightly. Ed gagged, wheezing for sweet air as he reached his arms forward in a desperate attempt to force the man to release him. This made Angelis laugh.

"Stings does it? I shall kill you first since you made it so very apearent that that action was in order! Then I will have my way with the-"

He was cut off by the pain staking scream comming from behind them. Both looked over, and Ed squeeked. "Al..."

Al couldn't bare to see Ed in pain. The anger, hurt and madness absorbing his mind took over in the form of a demon like aura surrounding him. A constant wind blew through him as his clothes and shaggy hair swayed. Sparks of black electricity bounced off of him as he stiffled back tears. "Leave... Nesan...ALONE!"

With a final scream, Al exploded with energy and both Ed and Angelis stared in terror. In a sudden moment, Ed blinked and he was suddenly no longer in the man's clutches. He was standing somewhere... though where he was not sure. He looked around, trying to take in his bareings when suddenly hundreds of images flashed through his mind. Al, crying, a bright red light, people rising from the dead, Al peirced on a cross in the same fashion as the mith of Jesus. The final image he could recall, was himself reaching for Al as he ran away from him laughing, only to tred right off of a cliff and into the deadly waters below him. As he fell, Al screamed. "IT'S ALREADY HERE!" His screams were like a dove's cry that tore at Ed's heart strings.

It felt as though years had passed as Ed blinked out of the strange vision. He began to choke as he reached up to his throat, though now it was mearly sore from being strangled. He shot up from his knees and looked around. What the fuck had just happened? The stranger was gone, and Al was nowhere to be seen, what had just happened to him?"

"Al? Alphonse! Where are you?"

He ran over to the spot where he had remembered seeing him, yet he was nowhere to be seen. He called for him once more, desperately. "Al!"

"Ni...san..." Ed's gaze shot around, till he spotted Al. Laying close to the stream. Ed rushed towards him, and gently held him up. "Al, are you ok? What on earth happened back... there..." he stared down at his brother's chest as he saw the strange red glow, vibrating as if a heart beat. Ed's eyes grew large.

"Al... what the hell?" his words whispered. It was as if someone were pulling at the words with strings, trying desperatly to bring them into the world. Al looked sadly up at Ed. "Nisan... help me... it hurts..."

Ed couldn't close his mouth, let alone blink at the sight before him. This... this must have been...

Al whimped. "The stone hurts..."

Fin-

Continued thanks to all the people enjoying this. Like I said, I'm not very proud of this chapter but right now I don't think I could do better XD at least I get the basic point across. :-p


	6. The mystery

DAMN WRITER'S BLOCK. It still consumes my soul, but I was able to squeek this chapter out. I'm looking forward to the next chapter being done, cool things!

al sobbing-

blinks- Al Kun, why the tears?

al- Someone called me whiiinneeeeyyy. Waaahhhhh!

o.o- Uh... XD Yeah, I know he's really actin whiney. The main thing I wanted to do, is make trauma take it's course and make him really... well as said, whiney XD wh00t!

"Stone, you're postive he meant the Philosopher's stone?"

"What other stone could emit a bright red light, Mustang?"

"Ed, calm the heck down." Roy walked over and shoved Ed by his shoulder's into a chair. "Close your eyes, take a breath just calm down."

Ed was frustrated, he wasn't his mother why should he listen to him. Settle down his ass... unfortuantly, after following his advice unvolintarily he soon realized he was right. Ed took in a deep breath and Roy smiled.

"Now. You said after Al screamed, you saw things. Visions? Then you woke up and he had a glowing chest, and complained about stone."

"That's the jist."

"Well then... perhaps we now know why Al is alive. Perhaps... whoever used the Philosopher's stone to revive him, almost installed the stone inside him."

"And how the fuck do you explain that, huh? Number one, noone knows where the hell the stone is. Two, it probably doesn't exist because noone could sacfrifice enough people or have the right skills. Another, why the FUCK would they put it inside of Al?"

Roy sighed, a vein throbbing in his forehead. It looked as if it were to pop at any moment. "Well, Fullmetal. Ever consider just asking Al?"

The simpleness of the task was blinded by fear of answers as Ed thought. He could only groan and looked to the side, the typical fed up look blanketing his face.

"How is he now?"

Ed sighed. "Calm. He's not as upset as he was last night, but he's nervous bein here. Winry is tryin to keep him relaxed."

"You need to talk to him Edward. We have to know where he was, and how he came back."

"What if he doesn't know?"

"Then we're gonna be fucked."

With a final sigh, ending their conversation, Ed got up form his seat and left the room. He didn't have to venture long before he came to the room he, Al and Winry were staying in. Opening the door, he partially poked his head inside to see what the two were up to. Winry heald the book she was reading up to Al's face, pointing to a certain paragraph. "See? So even after 75 years of living, his automail never rusted or anything. Ours are even better, we're starting to modify it to where you can extend the automail during growth rather then getting new ones."

"Hnh..." Al replied quietly looking at the window. His gaze was accupied by a couple of bluebirds fighting over a worm on the lawn below them.

"Hey guys!"

Al and Winry both turned to see Ed and Winry smiled. "Hey Ed, meeting go ok?"

Ed swet dropped and plopped into Al's lap, forcing Al to giggle. "Sure, if you don't mind being scolded by the 'Flame stuck up your ass' alchemist." He leaned his hand on Al's head, and he added with a smile. "He was your boss... sorta, right brother?"

Ed's gaze turned dark. "Yeah don't remind me..."

Both Al and Winry giggled at Ed's misfortune, only adding to his hate the boss flame. Ed soon inturupted it. "Hey Winry, me and Al are gonna go for a walk, ok?"

"Oh, yeah sure."

Al blinked at his brother as he got up from his lap. "C'mon bro."

"Ok..." Al quickly followed. The two left just as Riza Hawkeye was about to enter. "Uh, boys-"

"We'll see ya Lieutenant! We'll be back!" Ed called with a large grin. She sighed, and looked over to Winry who stood in the doorway. "Where are they off too?"

Winry sighed, holding her hands in the air. "Your guess is as good as mine. They still never tell me anything."

A few blocks down, Ed was in desperate search for the perfect place to speak to his brother. He wanted a specific place, in order to have time to be able to come up with the right thing to say... in other words, he could only hope there wasn't a single private place in the city.

Finaly after a few more moments, Ed saw that the city playground was at the moment, vacent. "Hey Al."

Al looked over at Ed as he nodded his head in the direction of the playground. Al smiled a tad. "Oh, ok."

The two went over, and Ed immidiently propped Al onto a swing, and then seated himself. It didn't take long for Al to find the simple joy of swinging to and fro, wind blowing through his messy hair.

You have to ask him Ed... the longer you wait the harder it'll be...

"Hey Al?"

"Hnh?"

"Listen... there's this thing see... somethin that I've been meaning to ask you for a while now...but I wasn't sure how to say it..."

Al was immidiantly taken aback by his comment... he'd heard him say that somewhere before... some, time...

The vision of the scene flashed before Al's eyes as if it were the present. The moon lit up the room... he was sad about something...Ed was in black and red... sitting on a bed... while Al was... he was... large. Just as quickly as that memory came, it dissapeared and Al let go of the chains of the swing while in mid air. He quickly fell backwards onto his back on the dirt. He coughed, having the wind knocked out of him.

"Al, are you ok?" Ed stopped his swing and knelt before him. Al nodded, coughing had produced liquid from his eyes and he whiped them. "Yeah sorry... I wasn't paying attention."

Ed's head cocked, then he sighed taking his brother's hand and walking to a picnic table. "Listen Al... I can't step around this anymore." Al looked up naivly.

"Where were you? When you died... where did you go? And you said you'd been around an entire Year before we found each other, what happened in that time?"

Al's gaze became that of a dead man. He looked down to his side, forcing guilt to enter Ed's heart. "Al, I'm sorry but, I have to know. If I'm gonna be able to find a way to help you..."

"I... don't remember."

"Bull."

Al looked almost hurt at Ed's blunt comment, but Ed's eyes were just as sympathetic as ever. Except now, frustration of being lied to began to stir up emotions. "You've always been a terrible liar... please Al."

Al's heart sunk. It hurt to think about it, yet it hurt that much more to hide it from his best friend. Al looked down at his brown sandels as his feet kicked back and forth.

"I... I barely remember... it was more like a dream. When I first came back, I had no idea what had happened... I just assumed something had happened after Mom's transmutation... but the longer I lived... the more I figured out. The memories I have of when I was dead are, really vague..."

"Just try."

Al nodded. "There was... this, this big gate. And on the other side I was in this weird place called London... I was there for a while then ventured off trying to find my way home. It was different there Ed... we can find towns by walking long distances, but they can't do that. They have specific states, wide open space not nearly as full of life as we have. After walking for so long, I wound up in Germany where I lived with a man named Einstein... he was a genuis but everyone called him a whacko. He... he had theories on gravity and electricity and taught me alot... I was only with him a week, and then all of a sudden I... I was pulled from there and back here... when I got back..."

He winced and grabbed his shirt, right infront of his heart. "It hurt so bad... I, I didn't have a heart Ed. I couldn't breath, I didn't even know why I was alive. Then I saw something, and I don't know..."

He looked Ed directly in the eye. "That stone we heard stories about? I don't know why but I thought of it. It just seemed so magical, like it could be... it saved my life. And it made me special..."

A majority of Al's story, Ed had kept his head in his hands, one hand on either side of his face, as he looked down on the ground. The way his cheeks were being stretched made him look odd. It was an odd tale yet...he sighed.

"Do you know who braught you back?"

"No."

"Ok then."

Al looked confused as Ed stood, a large smile on his face. "See? I knew you could tell the truth, wasn't that bad was it?"

His brother's reaction was odd, but welcomed. It made Al feel less tense when Ed seemed to care free. Al nodded at Ed, stood and Ed took Al's hand. "How about we go find some junkfood in town? I'm starving!"

It still confused Al how happy Ed was being in that moment, one minute he was ticked and now he was gleaming speaking of food. Al didn't mind the gladness but... it seemed off.

"Sure, Nesan."

Mai rolled her eyes at her pacing brother. She took a long hit off her cigarette. "Honestly Angel, settle down. Have smoke."

Angelis growled at her, then slumped into a chair. "This is completly outrages."

"You moron. It was already known that boy was the stone. Did you actualy believe he couldn't control the damn thing? The boy probably has more power then us, as well as any chimera on earth all combined. I mean it's the Philosopher's stone for god's sake." She took another hit.

"No shit, Mai." Angelis ran his fingers through his crow like locks. "I'll just hafta get him next time."

"Exactly." Mai smiled, getting up from her seat and going over to her brother. She made a pouty face, leaning forward and rubbing his chest. His shirt was losely fitted, making it easy to remove in order to message his naked flesh. This made him smile, an almost sweet sneer. She moved slightly, letting her tounge venture it's territory till she met his neck and bit hard.

She tasted his blood, and smiled.

"Yes... yes you're right." he ran his finger's through her hair. "In due time."

Roy Mustang was about as fed up as he could be reading through these files. He ran his fingers through his hair, then pushed a button on his speaker. "Someone get me some coffee."

"Yes'sir." his young secretary answered. A few moments later, Riza entered, two mugs of coffee in her hands. Roy smiled and walked over to greet her. "Look at this. Not only did I get my coffee, but I got my woman."

"I despise being called that." she heald the cup out to him. Taking it, he also leaned forward and kissed her. "I'm glad you're here, I'm about to go insain."

"I can understand that. Do you know how the boys are doing?"

"No, but I only expect the worst. Ed is unable to consentrate worrying about Al. While Al is unable to consentrate haunted by his traumatizing past times. I'd say until these two can jsut pull themselves together we're fucking screwed."

"Don't forget yourself."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Me?"

"Don't fool yourself. You worry about them."

"And why the hell would I worry about those boys?"

"Because you care. Because you were the one who saught them out, made Full Metal who he is, and all the while found yourself charmed by little Alphonse."

"I only wanna know how the boy is back."

"Right."

Roy sighed. "You're being difficult."

Riza could only shrug. "It's not my fault you're in denial." Roy rolled his eyes and the two echanged another kiss. "I need to get back. Ed and Al went for a walk and noone is monitoring them." Riza gently touched Roy's cheek with the back of her hand, then left. Roy fell back into his chair like a love sick school boy. Roy was a strict man, Roy was a man with an iron fist that when he snapped his fingers produced fire, Roy was a strong determined man.

Roy was a hopeless romantic in disguis who really needed to get laid.

Both Al and Ed enjoyed themselves as they stuffed their faces in the all you can eat buffet. Ed was finding sweat release in his consumptions, trying to take his mind off this damn subject. The subject of... that most important question. The one he needed to ask Al before any others... chugging his water, his mind went back to that night.

_"Brother it hurts... the stone hurts..."_

The stone. Al... Al did have it. Not only did he have it but, in a sense, the stone had him. It was... inside... inside of his brothers chest. He knew it, he was damn positive and Al would say a fuckin thing about it. He knew Al knew... he mentioned it to him so... why wouldn't he-

"Nisan, you ok?"

Ed looked up from his food, realizing his 'moment' of thought was a little longer then expected. "Oh, yeah. Just thinking."

Al's gaze drooped. He knew what Ed meant by that, which only made him feel all the more guilty. Ed was bothered by what he said, he knew he would be... that's why he wished he wouldn't have to tell!

But Al wasn't stupid. He knew he'd have too and now that he has...

"Hey Al?"

"Hnh?"

"Listen, I just..." Ed looked into his younger brother's big grey eyes, and sighed. He reached over the table and rubbed his head. "Just... reminding you how much I missed you is all."

Al's eyes filled with hope. Maybe Ed wasn't angry?

"Me too, brother..."

Off to the side, Riza and Leutenit Havoc were watching the boys closely. Havoc sighed. "What do you think could happen?"

"Well first off. Whoever wants the philosopher's stone is sure to show up at any time now, and secondly..."

Havoc looked over at her qith a quirked eyebrow. "Secondly?"

Riza raised a camera. "This moment is to sweet to not capture."

Havoc fell over.

fin-

I'm a little teapot short and stout, here is my handle, here is my... oh dammit I'm a sugar bowl!

Sorry for typos, I know there are lots in this chapter. I'm just too damn tired to fix them XD

al- Lazy Riley San!


	7. The song

Ok people! I'm really excited about this chapter. I love listening to music and putting scenes to lyrics, so I thought I would do that in meh story - The song used is "Sheryl Crow- Safe and sound". Now, I'm nota huge Sherly fan but I thought this song was so damn fitting and worked awsome. If there's anyway you could listen to that as you read, I think that would add to the affect as well seeing as how the lyrics fit, but sometimes having the inspiration of the music as well can add, more dramatics? ANYWAY!

_"Maybe this is forever"_

Ed quietly pulled the sheets over his sleeping brother. The two hadn't even walked in the door two moments ago when Al was washed over by sleepiness. It was a tad early, but Ed didn't mind. Al needed his rest... besides.

_"Forever fades away"_

He had learned just how quickly you could lose someone... one day you could be fighting, being ugly towards someone you love or anything of the sort. And then, that same day... you could lose them... He had lost Al once, he couldn't bare to do it again... but he knew Al was keeping something from him. The information about the philosopher's stone was critical, so why wouldn't Al just tell him what he knew, if anything at all...

_"Like a rocket ascending into space"_

Yes there was the definate possibility that Al really didn't know but... no, no he did know. He did... he said 'the stone.'

_"Could you not be sad  
Could you not break down"_

Ed's heart almost melted as he watched his brother sleep. He was so calm right now, peaceful looking... but he knew on the inside he was tortured, screaming. Noone knew but him what he had been through... and Ed had to admit defeat. He could never fully heal his brother, as much as he wanted to... Al knew Ed would give his very life for him... perhaps that was why he tortured himself so by keeping all these things bottled up inside him.

_"After all I won't let go" _

But he would always be there. He'd never allow anyone to do anything to him ever again... if anyone dare to touch a hair on Al's head... they would pay a price worse then death.__

"Until you're safe and sound  
Until you're safe and sound"

Leaning forward to see Al's face a tad better, he reached his hand out and pushed his fallen locks of hair from his face. Afterwards he rubbed the small one's shoulder lovingly, and exited the room. Upon clossing the door, he was greeted by the smiling face of Winry and he sighed, smiling as well. The two didn't need to say anything, Ed knew Winry wished to know if he was alright, and Winry knew... he would lie and say absolutely, then end with a harmless kiss to the cheek... or so she thought.__

"There's beauty in release  
There's no one left to please  
But you and me"

Ed walked closser to Winry, and took her into a strong and warm embrace. She was a little taken off gaurd, but quickly took hold of her child hood friend. He rubbed her back and nestled his face into her shoulder... he hated the fact she was a few inches taller then him, but in this moment... it was nice. She looked back at the door. "Is he gonna be ok?"

Ed sighed looking as well. "I won't lie and say I'm not worried... I don't even know what the hell is goin through his head right now..."

_"I don't blame you for quitting  
I know you really try"_

He continued. "I just hope... I just hope he can just keep hangin in there. Every time I look at him frown I feel like another part of him has died, like he's givin up. He's so submissive sometimes."

"He always has been."

"Yeah, but now it's more of a 'I have no will to live so I'll just go through with it.' sort of submissivness."

"I guess..."_  
_

_"If only you could hang on through the night"_

Ed continued staring at the door as if he had x-ray vision and good actualy see Al's sleeping form. He tried to convince himself that Al would be strong for him, that he didn't have to worry, but this was all bullshit. Turned back to face Winry he kissed her on the cheek. "I'll be right back."

"Where're you going?"

"Just a walk." she frowned. Ed just smiled, shaking his head and petting her shoulder and then ventured down the hall.

_  
"I don't want to be lonely"_

A frown loomed over Ed's face, and became like a dark cloud. A storm was comming in, but the rain drops seemed to be stuck in those furocious clouds. Why was he having such a mood swing? All of a sudden his gut screamed with worry... he could remember the last time he had a feeling like this..._  
I don't want to be scared_

It was when... that guy...

_"All our friends are waiting there"_

"Al." Ed whispered. Panicked he turned on his heel only to run directly into some passing officers. The collision was miniscul, but time consuming. He ran as quickly as he could back to the room, his heart ready to pop out form his chest.__

"Until you're safe and sound  
Until you're safe and sound"

"Be ok, be ok, be ok..." he quietly chanted. For some reason this 2 minutes walk from the room seemed to be taking hours to run towards.

_"There's beauty in release  
There's no one left to please  
But you and me"_

"Ed, what is it?" Winry questioned as she haulted him from running any further. He gasped, out of breath and almost out of his mind. "Something, wrong, Al-"

_"Sound..."_

Al's dreams were peaceful, till rudely inturupted by a clatter at the window. Al stirred slowly, rubbing one of his eyes. "Brother-" He was cut off by a hand, slamming against his mouth. His eyes grew panicked and he tried to scream, but it was too muffled by the strong grasp.

_"Until you're safe and sound!"_

Ed burst through the door, a scarred Winry behind him. Both went wide eyed at the sight before them. "You!" Ed growled.

_"Feel like I could've held on  
Feel like I could've let go  
Feel like I could've helped you  
Feel like I could've changed you_

_Until you're safe and sound!"_

Angelis laughed and he hurled Al around and heald him tight against him. Ed thinking of nothing but killing this demon, transmuated his automail arm into a dagger type weapon, fully prepared to face this asshole head on. Angelis only smirked as he tightened his grip on the squirming boy.

_"Feel like I could've held you  
Feel like I could've hurt you_

_Till you're safe and sound!"_

Angelis spoke as if he were a god. "You think you could have prevented this boy? Fool! This child has the secret to all the power I've ever wanted.

_"Feel like I was a stranger  
Feel like I was an angel_

_Till you're safe and sound!"_

He stepped further to his escape. "This boy IS the philosopher's stone of legend and now his power is mine!"

_"Feel like I was a hero  
Feel like I was a zero_

_Till you're safe and sound!"_

"No!" Ed scream, hurling himself towards them. Angelis only laughed and lept back wards out the window. Ed rammed himself into the window cill, then hurled himself out as well. His body was no where near as strong as that nightmare, but he could care less at this point.

_"Feel like I could have changed you  
Feel like I could have healed you_

_Till you're safe and sound!"_

"Al! AL!" Ed shouted. The landing onto the ground was painful, but mostly taken by his artifical limb. He ran madly after the two. "Al!"

_"Feel like I could have saved you  
Feel like I should've heard you_

_Till you're safe and sound!"_

Al teared his mouth from the grasp of the man. "Brother!" Angelis frowned and punched him hard in the gut, forcing Al to gasp and gag on his own saliva.

_"Feel like I could have moved you  
Feel like I could have changed you_

_Till you're safe and sound!"_

"Dammit." Ed cursed. He was too fast, he couldn't catch up... he couldn't save his brother...

_"Feel like I could have healed you  
Feel like I should've told you_

_Till you're safe and sound!"_

Angelis laughed looking back at Ed. "Silly mortal! Tood bad the last time you see your brother is so, how should I say it, less gratifying?" more laughter poored through him as wings sprouted from his back and he took flight. The entire time, Al cried and pleaded for Ed. He could hear the echos of his name shredding through the sunset.

_"Feel like I could have loved you  
Feel like I could have loved you  
Feel like I could have loved you  
Feel like I really loved you  
Feel like I really loved you  
Feel like I really loved you  
Feel like I really loved you  
Feel like I really loved you  
Feel like I really loved you  
Feel like I could've saved you  
Feel like I could've saved you  
Feel like I could've saved you."  
_

Watching the two fly off, Edward dropped to his knees. His eyes were filling with tears of loss as he stared straight upwards. No, this couldn't be happening. He couldn't lose Al, not again... not again. He screamed with the last remaining strength in his body.

"ALPHONSE!"

Fin-

See! I even tried better on my spelling! XD Hope you enjoyed!


	8. The change

OK, so I know I've taken forever to update. But with work and all it's just been impossible. Still it was worth the wait, why you ask? drum roll  
BECAUSE I NOW HAVE SPELL CHECK! That's right ladies and gents, there will be NO MORE bad spelling in this story! Perhaps some bad grammar here and there, but all shall be spelled correctly! dances Anyway, on to the next chapter!

Back and forth Ed paced. This was ridiculous! Al was taken and the fucking military was keeping him from leaving? What the hell did they have to do with him and his brother? Ed's mind was a bustle of questions, hate, regret…

And the damn military wasn't helping the matter!

"I can't believe you're fucking doing this." Ed ranted to Roy. Roy merely sighed, rubbing his forehead for the millionth time, and he repeated what he had been saying this entire conversation as calmly as possible.

"Edward, listen to me for ONCE in your teenage life. There is nothing we can do right now, the military or you. We don't know where they went so where would we look? We don't know what this man is capable of so how do we prepare defense? You HAVE to think rationally Ed. For your brother's sake." The more Roy spoke the stronger and more determined his voice became. He may never say it, and god knows he hardly shows it… but he cared damn it. Even if he had to burn it into this boy's skull to convince him.

Winry looked in sympathy at Ed. No one could have felt more helpless then she did in that very moment. Ed could at least use his alchemy, the military use their resources… but all she was good for was… nothing. Winry rubbed her shoulder looking to the side… the thought of being useless was unbearable. It was though her tears were not enough and her heart was to come out as a bloody pile of guilt through her eyes. She couldn't let Ed see her cry… that would only make more for him to have to worry about. She didn't wanna be a burden… unable to hold herself together any longer, Winry quickly exited the room grabbing the attention of Ed. His eyes turned from scorning hate to hurt and sympathy. Roy spoke as gently as he could yet it still rang with authority. "Help who you can, in this very moment. Let us track down Al's kidnapper."

Ed looked down in defeat. Roy was right, god damn it… composed he left the room and his eyes bounced around the halls searching for Winry.

"Hey, Winry?" there was no reply. Ed sighed, hurrying down the hall towards the room they shared and peeked his head in the door. What he saw made his shoulders slouch and eyes wince in guilt. Winry lay on the bed, crying, sobbing. He watched as her back convulsed from sobs and he felt a sting in his heart…

Don't be sad… please…

He quietly shut the door behind him in hopes that Winry was unaware of his presence. Each step he took towards the bed was a challenge to keep quiet… damn metal leg. Before he even reached the spot where she lay Winry spoke between her sobs.

"I'm sorry…"

Ed blinked perplexed. "Sorry? Winry why on earth are you sorry?" he sat down beside her placing a hand on her back. Ashamed of her tears, Ed could tell the last thing Winry wanted was to turn to face him. "Winry, you have no reason to be… there's nothing you could have done-"

"I'm sorry that I can't make you happy."

Ed stared at her, a soft confusion in his eyes. Finally she gathered the courage to turn around and face him, her face was blotchy and tears were having a hay day with her makeup. "So many things Ed… bad things keep happening to both you and Al and, you stay so sad all the time and there's never anything I can do for you! I-I try to cheer you up, be positive but in the end that doesn't bring Al back or take away any of your pain…"

She tried to stifle her sobs, in a last attempt to seem strong for the friend whom she… loved.

Ed felt as though his heart would burst as he stared into her weakened blue eyes. He reached over and grabbed her into the tightest hug he was capable of. His human hand stroked her hair. "Winry, don't worry… and don't be sad ya dope. We'll get Al back, I know we will. And we'll find out the answers to all these questions… you've been a huge help." He leaned back with a large grin. "I probably woulda gone insane if it weren't for you, so be happy! You are helpful, and you always have been." He patted his auto mail. "And I ain't just talking about when I get careless and need repairing."

Winry shook away her tears, a new hope in her eyes. "Really?"

Ed laughed. "Would I lie to you?"

"Well, lessee…"

"Hey!"

She giggled. She was feeling better… thank god Ed thought. Leaning forward Ed gave her a small kiss on her forehead. "Stay strong with me Winry, and let's get Al back."

She nodded. "Right."

Three days had passed since Al's kidnapping, and Ed was about to suffer a mental breakdown. It was only Winry who was able to calm his inner demon. He had waited long enough, the military had called for inspections and investigating different Chimera activity since it was certain this man that took Al was anything but human. Still, Chimera's more or less develop from animals into stranger, more demonic and fantasy like creatures. And the only other theory that was had…

"Homunculi." Ed said, authority in his voice. It was nice, he didn't feel so small when men were standing before him, right hands saluting.

"Homunculi, Edward?" Lieutenant Havoc asked. Ed nodded. "It is possible that it's a chimera but put two and two together and really only Shou Tucker was capable of creating one and even then, I'm sorry but no one can make that perfect a chimera without the philosopher's stone…" he hesitated. "And we all know where that is."

"So, you're supposing this creature is a homunculi? As in a failed life transmutation."

"I'd say anything is possible right now. So I think our best bet is to-"

"Mr. Elric!" A soldier called as he entered the room. The young man saluted, out of breath. "Sir! We just received word of a winged pair, a man and a woman, seen in the fifth laboratory!"

Ed blinked. "Wait a second, I thought you guys had destroyed that place?" he looked over at Havoc who merely shrugged. "Don't ask me, I've never been filled in really on that whole case."

Ed turned back to the young officer in question, he nodded. "Yes sir, the place was completely destroyed, yet while on patrol we saw it standing and the beings both going inside."

"When was this?"

"It was just reported, sir."

Havoc twisted his lips. "Did you not investigate? You were on patrol."

"We, well we thought it best to not go in without back up… sir."

Ed smirked. "Fuck how it's standing, I finally have my lead." Without another word Ed grabbed his coat and ran for the exit.

"Edward!" Havoc shouted. "You shouldn't do this! We need to report it to Colonel Mustang before you do anything!"

Ed halted. "Fuck Mustang! If he wants to keep me from my brother he'll hafta kill me, bury me upside down and kiss my ass!" with that he ran, leaving Havoc disgruntled. "How did I know he'd say that. That kid's gonna get himself killed before he can even find Al."

He picked up a phone and quickly dialed the number to Mustang's office.

Edward burned with confidence as he ran. He was so caught up in the new information about the kidnappers that he completely over looked the fact that he could not recall where exactly the fifth laboratory was located. It was finally ten minutes into his dramatic run that he realized this and stopped dead in his tracks. A glare formed over his eyes. "Damn it… and there's only one person who I can…" Ed found the closest building and began to ram his head into it continuously. "Damn it, there's no way you can fuckin pay me to call Mustang, I know exactly what he'll say…"

The vision of Mustang's response played in his head. Roy standing, hands on hips with an evil grin. 'Aha Full Metal! You can't do anything without me! HAHAHAHA!' flames proceeded to burst out from behind him and small devil horns sprouted on his head. Ed twitched at this day dream, but was broken out of it when he caught something in the corner of his eye. Creeping around the corner of the building to get another look, Ed saw the strange figure entered the building through a back door. Ed's curiosity was peeked as he walked a bit closer. He didn't even know why he was so drawn to investigate until he saw it. In moldy old letters, up closer to the roof of the building read '5th laboratory'. Ed smirked. "Bingo."

It was pitch black inside the tomb of a building. The air felt damp and the scent tickling at his nose was similar to vomit, and in that moment his mind yearned for the sweet scent of freshly cut grass and morning dew from his childhood.

"We'll get life back… soon."

His hand ran across the wall as he walked slowly, being sure not to run into anything. He could hear something in the distance but what, he was not sure. If only there was some damn light switch he could find… and with that his prayers were answered as the room lit up, section by section with bright florescent lights. The noise he had heard, somehow became clearer as the room became lighter. It was a small voice… crying?

"Al?" he asked, venturing deeper into the building. The strange event of the lights coming on without a switch would have to wait. He finally came to where the noise was coming from, and saw a small ball of a figure, curled up in a ball in the corner. Ed immediately recognized the ruffled, blonde hair on the small boy and rushed over, sliding to his knees before him. He reached out and gingerly touched the shaking should of the boy. "Al?"

Al then looked up, his grey eyes imitating rain clouds. "Bro…ther?"

Ed's worried face became that of relief as he hugged Al tightly. "Don't worry Al, I'll get you out of here in no time."

Ed tugged on the boy's shoulders, helping him to stand. "Did they hurt you?"

Al looked to the ground. "No… they didn't."

Al's hesitation made Ed question the reliability of his answer. But this wasn't the time, not before he gets him out of here. Ask him again later…

Ed took the boys hand and began to look around. "Alright, lit up it should be just as easy to leave as it was to enter. Those dumb ass mutants weren't very smart-"

"Brother?"

Ed turned to look at him. "What is it?"

"I… don't think it's safe…"

Ed cocked his head. "Whatcha mean? Come on Al, I won't let them get to you again."

"No… I mean… safe for you." Al's gaze remained towards the floor. Ed furrowed his gaze looking at the boy. He kneeled down, laying his hands on his brother's shoulders. "Al, you shouldn't worry so much. Just worry about yourself…" he smiled.

But the smile wouldn't last.

When Al spoke once more, there was a coldness there. An empty… twisted tone…

"Oh, I'd say you have plenty of reason to worry about yourself." His eyes raised to meet Ed's, and they glowed an ominous red. "Brother."

Ed stood, stumbling backwards. What the fuck was going on… his eyes… his voice… that smirk…

"Al…Alphonse?"

Fin-

Bum bum baaahhhh. Ok, yay! Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long for me to update XD


	9. The hope

Ahhhh forgive me! This chapter took forever cause writer's block has consumed my soul once more, except tonight I feel wrather typey riffic! XD Anyway, on to the chapter!

The air was thick with tension, and it was becoming harder to breath. The glare projecting from Alphonse's deep gaze was paralyzing. His smirk represented daggers and each step he took closer to Edward was like a time bomb. Counting down, till the mighty explosion.

_Tick, tock…_

"Al…" Ed's voice shook. Every step Al took towards him was another back for Ed. "Al what's the matter with you?"

"Why nothing… brother."

The moment he spoke brother, Ed's heart tore to shreds. He had never heard such hate behind the label. Al wasn't just Ed's brother, but there was love and a significant heart behind the word whenever Al said it.

'_I love you, brother.'_

The sound of foot steps only made Ed's heart beat faster and faster. He would have never imagined in his entire life that he would fear… fear him. Fear his little brother…

What the fuck was going on?

"What's the matter, brother? You seem frightened of me."

"What did they do to you, Al?"

"Do to me?" Al cocked his head, mocking the former naïve heart that once ruled his thoughts. "It's not what they did to me, but what they helped me find."

Ed's eyebrow twitched. "Find huh, you didn't lose anything."

"Oh no, but I was unaware of what true talent I held. I have it, brother, right here." He touched his chest, and smirked. "The ultimate power lies inside of me, and I never would have been able to wield it to the best of my abilities without these other's guidance."

"They've brainwashed you."

"They've awoken me. I feel so alive, brother. So full of-" he held a fist high. "Power."

"You don't give a shit about power… I don't know what they did but I'm gonna-"

"Oh so you're that certain? You're that dead set that your poor, poor, defenseless little brother has no will, let alone the capability, to have utmost power and actually have an attitude with you? Oh come on, Ed. Maybe they _didn't_ brainwash me. Maybe I just feel like changing. Maybe I _feel_ like kicking the shit out of you."

Too startled by Al's sudden changes, not the mention the flat out fact he used the word "shit" for the first time in his life, Ed was unprepared for the fist that collided with his cheek. He fell back, landing hard against the ground almost getting the wind knocked out of him. He sat up, speechless as he touched his face. Staring up into Al's granite eyes… he had never felt so defenseless before… he couldn't fight Al.

Without giving Ed enough time to get up let alone blink, Al attacked again kicking Ed hard in his stomach. His target collapsed again, he went for the opportunity and leaned forward, lifting Ed up by his neck. All Ed could do, was stare helplessly into his brothers eyes. His voice quaked from losing air. "Al-phonse… stop…"

Al's evil glare only beamed more with determination. "Honestly brother, I expected more of a fight from you."

"Well then you can get it from us!"

Al stared over at the new voice. Damn it, he hadn't heard anyone enter… He only growled when he saw the military, guns raised, staring straight back.

"Release Edward now, Al." Roy commanded. He tried to keep his voice calm, he wasn't even sure what to make of this entire situation. The last person he expected to be strangling Ed was his own brother. Hawkeye cocked her gun, but Roy put his hand in front of her. "Come on, Al. You don't want to do this."

"What is with you people. You automatically think what I'm doing is the opposite of what I want? Jeez, I'm not the one people should be questioning if this is how you find your logic."

"I'm gonna tell you one more time, Al. Release Ed."

Smirking, Al squeezed all the more tighter around Ed's throat, forcing a whine to escape the elder brother's mouth. He couldn't fight back… he didn't want to. Even if Al killed him he couldn't lay a hand on him. Roy growled when Al refused to obey his orders. He raised his gun, cocking it and lowered his hand from Hawkeye's range. "Don't make us do this, Alphonse."

Many more soldiers then entered the room, all ready and willing to shoot on command. Al's smirk quickly began to fade, this was too many guns to be cocky now. Throwing Ed to the ground, he jumped backwards and shouted. "Guess we'll have to finish this later, brother!" he then slammed his hand onto his chest, closed his eyes, and with a glow he disappeared. Roy withdrew his gun, placing it back in his holster, and ran to Ed's side. He gently lifted him off his back. "Are you alright?"

Ed did not answer… he only stared forward blankly.

"Ed!" he barked. The boy blinked out of his trance, then looked farther to the side. He spoke in a whisper, but Roy could still hear him.

"Al…"

"Are you sure? I mean, it could have been someone pretending to be Al…" Winry worried. Roy shook his head. "It was him, just… different. They obviously have done something to him. It's just as to what they did that we're unsure."

"Possession?"

"A possibility. As well as brain washing or as simple as threatening. Do this or we'll kill your whole family."

"Oh god…"

"For now though, Winry, my advice is to be with Ed… he's not well."

"Not well? Did Al hurt him badly?" great. Get the lady more worried.

"Sort of… but most of his injuries, are mental."

"Mental?"

Winry thought a moment, then Roy extended his arm, showing her the way into the room where Ed stay. She nodded, slowly walking in. What she half expected to see was a body cast and his auto mail in ruins. But perhaps what she did see, was a tad worse.

He was injured physically, yes, but the most apparent wounds show in his eyes. His very heart had been crushed and his soul was weeping… his once bright golden eyes were now as dim as the sun during a storm. There was a storm instead inside him… Winry took a seat beside his bed. "Ed? It's me…"

There was no response from the full metal prodigy. "Ed?"

"He was different, Winry…"

"Different?"

"He… he had been changed… he tried to kill me." There was a shiver in his voice that could not be restrained. Winry got up off her chair and lay next to Ed, facing his back. She clenched his shirt gently and pressed her forehead against him. "Ed… I'm sorry… but you need to keep hope. Al can't be permanently changed, he's too strong."

"But what if-" Ed's mind flashed back to their encounter.

"_Oh so you're that certain? You're that dead set that your poor, poor, defenseless little brother has no will, let alone the capability, to have utmost power and actually have an attitude with you? Oh come on, Ed. Maybe they didn't brainwash me. Maybe I just feel like changing."_

"What if…"

" _Maybe I feel like kicking the shit out of you."_

Ed winced his eyes shut and gritted his teeth. What if his worse fear had come true… what if Al, finally…

"What if Al hates me…" he asked, on the brink of tears. He grunted out those last words, shaking and burying his face deeper into the pillow.

Winry's gaze shifted, then she shook her head. "Never. You know Al could never hate you, Ed. I should smack you for even considering it."

"You can't deny that it's possible." Ed spoke in an angry tone that almost made Winry run for cover. She sat up from her position and looked down at the alchemist. "Are you telling me… that you are willing to believe that your own brother would betray you and try to kill you?"

Ed twisted his face further into the pillow.

"Bullshit, Ed! You and Al aren't only brother's but you're best friends! Al would never, never try to hurt you on purpose because he loves you and wants to give you your god damned limbs back!"

Ed slowly began to look towards Winry, a bewildered look on his face. Winry stood to add emphases to her words. "And more then that, I can't believe that you're so willing to put your bond aside and accept the worst! Al loves you, Ed! And while you're laying around wallowing in your own misery, Al is screaming on the inside. Screaming for you to save him from whatever spell he's under! Now get up and save him just like you two have always done!"

Ed looked towards the open window just across the room. A warm breeze blown through, gently scooping the drapes into a wafting dance. He allowed the warmth of the air entering to brush against his face, gently gliding tears down hill. He smiled, eyes closed in thought. "Remember Al's 4th birthday, Winry?"

She blinked, a bit taken off guard. "Yeah. It was the time Den ate Al's cake, also it rained on the party."

He nodded. "Something else happened too."

"Hnh?"

"That night, mom was already in bed and I had to finish cleaning up my mess before I was allowed to go to bed. When I got to our room, Al was gone. I panicked looking all over the house and finally was left with no other choice but to go searching out in the pouring rain. It was freezing but I didn't care… I just remember thinking he was upset for having such a bad birthday."

Winry cocked her head. "You never told me this."

"About 30 minutes later, I was so chilled I thought I was gonna freeze to death. And finally, I saw him. Not too far from the lake we played at and had the party… he was." His smile grew. "He was cleaning up all the trash and stuff that mom told us to leave till morning. She didn't see the point in dealing with all that in the rain. But he was out there, cleaning it all… shivering like a leaf and rubbing his nose on his shirt. I yelled at him… called him an idiot for being out there… he sulked and said…" he opened his teary eyes to look at Winry. "He said it was his fault for turning 4 that so many things happened, and that he had to clean up for mom."

Winry smiled. "He was always like that…"

"Even from day one, he never cared about himself. Mom was upset about the cake being eaten, as well as another year with out Dad around so Al felt obligated to make everything right. He was 4 years old Winry, and already putting other's feelings first. He didn't wanna make mom have to clean up after what he thought of as his 'his fault' party. We both had terrible colds that week, you remember?"

"Holy… you're right. I do remember that. Dorks, that's why! You just said you slept with the window open!"

He laughed a tad. "You're right, I did… Hehe."

The two smiled at each other, then Ed stood, walking over to Winry and taking her gently by the shoulders. "I couldn't survive without you, yanno."

Winry wrapped her arms around him, hugging tightly and nuzzling her face into his shoulder. "Just never lose faith… I won't… so you can't. And every time you do I'll whack you with my wrench."

"Ow…" he said calmly, taking in her scent. He rested his head against hers.

"Ed… there's something I've… I've wanted to tell you."

Ed leaned back then kissed her gently on the lips. The kiss only lasted for a moment, but he smiled afterwards. "I know. And we can get more in depth… once Al is back."

She smiled, nodding. "Right."

Love was in the air.

And they weren't gonna hide it anymore. But there would have to be a better time to focus on it.

Alphonse marched down the halls of his new "home". Hands into fists and a furrow brow, the only thing missing from his intimidating stature was an evil smirk.

But he was too frustrated for that.

Al angrily threw open a pair of doors that lead to a darkened room. He flicked on the switch. "You told me he'd be alone!" he growled.

Two figures moved slowly, groaning beneath a bundle of black sheets. Mai's head protruded through revealing her tangled hair and tired eyes. "What?"

Al's face grew more frustrated. "He wasn't alone! He had the whole god damned military with him!"

Mai sighed, sitting up not caring of the sheets sliding off her naked form. Angel was the next to poke out from the sheets. "He did huh?" he asked.

Al sighed. "Yes…"

Angelis just smile, and sat up as well reaching out his arms. "Come on over boy."

Al was quick to obey and crawled onto the bed and into the arms of Angelis. Angel pet his shoulder and Mai kissed the top of his head.

"Don't worry Al, things aren't always going to go the way we plan."

Al looked up, about to protest but Mai raised her hand. "Listen to him kiddo. You think we had an easy time getting you back?"

Al stared at the ground. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"Oh my little boy." Mai wrapped her arms under Al's, pulling him closer. "Never feel bad, that's all behind us now. Now, we only want to make sure you can get revenge on that bastard brother of yours. Then you can be truly happy."

Al smiled and Angel nodded. "Your mother's right. We just want what's best for you."

"Thanks Dad."

Al leaned up and kissed Mai, and Angelis ruffled his hair. Soon he was crawled out of the bed and out the room. Mai laughed. "Good god, are we parents of the year or what?"

"Hmmm, I dunno sis." Angelis nuzzled his head in her lap. "I just hope this spell pulls through."

"It will. He's only got 7 days for it to be broken, and after that it's permanent."

He smirked. "I love it."

Fin-

Thanks to all the reviewers - I WORSHIP YOUUUUU –falls over


	10. The question

Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, nics and nacks, any other thus and this combination out there, I am BACK! I have to apologize to those who missed my, ususaly quite prompt updates. A few months ago, I had written what I thought to be my best chapter yet, all that was needed was a few more lines and a read threw. I was excited to see what my reader's response would be. I saved it, and planned to update my fic first thing the next morning. However, that night the computer crashed. Not just crashed people, DIED. The motherboard blew out, the fans were unoperative, hell even the cd drive was possesed. My dad tried to salvage the information on the computer yet to no avail. My chapter, in which I was so proud of, was gone. –que dramatic slow motion "nyyyyyyyyyuuuuuuuu!" followed by a swift fall to the knees and braying like a donkey. –still, after all the hopes I had of perhaps getting that chapter back, cause let's face it people you can never write the same thing twice unless yer friggin lookin at it, I decided to stop waisting my time and write on with the god damned thing… only for us to lose internet for a whole friggin month! Next thing yanno, I was never able to get ON the computer. I've been workin 4 jobs and time was scarse, but now HERE IT IS!

I apologize if this chapter sucks… it does to me since it wasn't the origenal. But I still tried hard!

Edward stared at the ground; head propped up in his left hand, tapping his foot repetivly. Time was of the essence, and the essence was on a coffee break. Anxiety and question poured out of him as those around him felt jittery just watching him. Winry seated herself next to him and place a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Ed, you're never gonna think of anything unless you chill out a little. Roy did say it was more likely that Al would come to us, then us find him without a clue as to where he was or what to do about him."

"He's probably still at the fifth laboratory."

"He might be, and if he is what then? Are you gonna instantly become all gutsy and throw puntches? Roy told me what happened the last time."

Ed frowned. "I know that."

"So relax, eat something. If you don't your gonna shrink to the size of a flea's turd."

Hearing this Ed erupted into a mad fit of rage. "WHO YA CALLIN SO SMALL HE LIVES ON A MOLE ON THE BACK OF A MIDGET!"

Winry smiled. "Well that's almost reassuring, you've still got some fight left in you." Ed growled and plopped back down onto his bed. "We just have to find out, what has control over him."

"Well, I still think the philosopher's stone is our best bet." Scheska said, sitting in a chair across from the two. "The stone it'self is an inanamit object, perfectly capable of being controled. Control the stone, control Alphonse."

"But that would leave the possibility of Al no longer being human open."

"Whatcha mean?"

"If the stone is in Al, yet he's being controled through the stone, that means Al IS the stone. The so called 'inanamit' object as you put it."

Winry shook her head. "Not nessicerily. It may be in him but isn't it possible for them just to control the stone? I mean you did say the stone had endless possibilities."

"Yeah, but I never thought possesion was really one of them."

Scheska groaned. "God, deliberating makes my head hurt. Let's just get some food."

"I agree." Winry grabbed Ed's arm. "C'mon, you're bound to be hungrier then us combined."

"Sort of…"

Sitting at the restraunt, the three gave their orders, but Ed never lost his train of thought. The philosopher's stone is a production of alchemy, used only FOR alchemy, so where did human posession fit into the equation? It didn't. It had to be something else… something… damn it. His brain was racked; perhaps all he did need was a little rest and food.

Then it occurred to him. "Hey Winry?"

"Hnh?" she asked, taking her tea and sipping.

"Have you ever heard of a place called Germany?"

"Germany? Doesn't ring a bell. Why?"

"It's just… Al had mentioned something about being there. I almost think if we could find this place we could get some sort of answers…"

"Germany… well I can do research. Is it a village? Country?"

"No idea… I didn't really make Al go into detail though I'm wishing I did."

"Don't worry Ed… we'll think of something."

"Something is what we're constantly thinking of, it's the answer I want."

Al sat alone ontop of the tall hill. His elbows rested on his bent knees and a peace filled his chest as the wind played with his hair. This place, these feelings were all familiar. His parents told him he would often sit outside and cry growing up, because his brother would beat him or call him horrific names.

Strange how he didn't throw anything at him, not so much as a punch or an insult. True, he probably feared him now which was exactly what he wanted.

Yet, something was… off.

The sky was a happy blue which braught nausia to his stomache. It wasn't that happiness was bad, it was just as if his entire perception of happiness had been altured to the point that things were oppositte.

Knives good, puppies bad.

Death good, life bad.

Blood good, laughter bad.

Brother good, parents-

Al blinked and smacked himself. What thoughts were these? The meer thought of cursing your own parents… parents… they called him their only child, so what of his brother?

Did he have other parents?

He stood. There was no need to contimplate on these things; he already knew what his parents would say. 'You're just paranoid.' Or 'Your brother is trying to deceive you, we would never steer you wrong.'

Right is wrong.

Wrong is right.

Venturing off he found his way back to his home, and listened for his parents. He wished to talk to them, even if he already knew what their answers would most likely be. He heard voices down the hall, and followed them listening closely. Soon he could see through the crack in the door, his mother swinging a pendant back and forth, laughing along with his father. This amused them somehow? He pushed the door along slightly, forcing a _creeking _sound, grabbing the two's attention.

"Why Alphonse, what bring my boy in here?" Angelous asked, sitting up on his bed. Al smiled. "I hear laughter."

Mai chuckled and scooted off her vanity, walking over to Alphonse and wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Look, my boy." She heald the pendant infront of him. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yes…"

"Power is always beautiful my son. Power, and the ability to own it. This stone is full of power giving it an unlimited amount of beauty."

"I see…" he cocked his head and reached out a hand to touch it. A small finger grazed the surface and quick flashes appeared before his eyes. They were images, Edward, a blonde girl, a kind eyed woman, and a suit of armor. Each person had a glare in his or her eyes, one of death, which frightened him. Yet as quickly as the visions came, they left him. He stared up at his mother, who grinned and kissed his head. "Mommy and Daddy have to go somewhere darling."

Al blinked. "Go? Go where? You aren't going to leave me are you?"

"Oh, you'll be fine. We have a little… unfinnished business to take care of, but we're leaving you with a very important job."

"Job?"

"Kill your brother, Alphonse. He is going to make thing very difficult for us, and is still ridding your mind with such terrible memories. Kill him, in 6 days in which we will return."

"Why in 6 days? Why don't we all go together?"

"Listen to your mother Alphonse." Angel spoke, standing up. "We have buisiness to take care of. It's only 6 days, you can surely defeat him by then."

Mai touched Al's chest, taking in a deep breath and letting it out as if she had taken the world inside herself. "You have the stone darling, use it. Use everything you have in you."

He stood there in thought, staring at the ground. He could not deny his parents; he smiled up at them in confidence. "Ok, when you return in 6 days, Edward Elric will be dead."

"Atta boy!" Angel patted him on the back. "And you must keep this with you."

Al watched as Mai put the pendant around his neck, and he stared in wonder. "For me?"

"This stone shall give you everything you could possibly need to defeat him. Not that you don't already have the streangth."

"Thank you…"

"Don't mention it, kid." Angel slapped him on the back and turned to Mai. "Let's go."

After they had left Al, staring in amazement at the pendant, which held visions, Mai and Angel sprouted their wings and took flight.

"I still don't see why we're leaving. I mean wouldn't it be easier if we just killed Ed and used the philosopher's stone to our heart's content?" Angel asked.

"We have to and you know it. If we don't return home at least once in a while we'll be dead for sure. And sure we could do everything ourselves, but the whole point of possesing Al is to get the pipsqueek outa our way. Then when the kid has nothing left to live for and gets his memory back, he'll be so guilt ridden at the fact that he killed his own brother he'll gladly just hand the stone over to us."

"You've always loved the sadistic way out things wrather then the logical."

"You know it."

"Why'd ya give him the possesion stone anyway? He might figure out what it is."

"Nah, besides by the time he does figure it out it'll be too late. I can't keep the thing on me and still have control over him, works better if he wears it."

"You take too many risks."

"Well duh. What's the point in being malisious and evil if ya don't take a chance or two?"

Al sat on his parent's bed, taking the stone into his hand and staring at it. It was funny, the feeling he got when he touched it. As if another world was opening up and telling him stories. He grasped it, feeling proud of the gift that had been given to him. He couldn't let them down, he had to get revenge and await his parents return.

And then… a pain.

Al fell over in agonizing pain, gripping his chest. It glowed a bright red, illuminating across the room. The stone around his neck glowed as well, almost as if the two lights were battling, colliding with each other. He whined whishing that the pain would go away. He quickly released the pendant, and just as quickly as he did, the pain in his chest seased. Al lay there, trying to catch his breath.

"Was… that, the… philosopher's stone?"

He sat up, gripping his shirt. "Why did it react that way towards this necklace… towards me…"

And why was it, that the first thing he thought of while in pain… was _him_.

Ed lay on his bed that night, wide-awake. His head was too full of questions and theories to give in to sleep. He rolled over into akward positions several times in hopes of finding that perfect position, yet to no avail. He thought of getting up and going to Winry's room to talk, but seeing as how it was 2:44 am, instead of a cuddle in her arms he'd get a cuddle with a wrench. Going right into his skull.

He sighed, throwing his sheets off, pulling them on and throwing them off once more. Good god could he at least get somewhat comfortable? A drink was beginning to sound good… it was hot in there. He went over to his window and opened it, allowing the curtains to swaft in the breeze, and turned to leave the room. But before he could-

He heard a click, and it wasn't his automail. Ed slowly turned to look, and saw Al, standing infront of the window, gun cocked and pointed directly at Ed's head. Ed's eyes grew wide. "Al?"

"I want answers, and I want them now."

Fin-

Yeah, it's definatly a lot shorter then the chapter I origenaly wrote. –cry

Please don't hate me! Loooooooooove meeeeeeeeeeeeee, and stay tuned! Btw if many words are mispelled, my word prosessor is only checking my grammer wrather then my spelling evil thing…


	11. The change of heart

Thank you so much to all my readers, I love you guys! –sobs

Anywho, this entire chapter I had Kikyo's, from Inuyasha, theme playing and I think I got exactly what I wanted. Funny thing is when I read it without listening to that song? It's kinda, blah to me. So yeah, it might inhance your reading pleasure if you download that song :-p Anywho, enjoy!

Al- oh Riley San…

"Ans…answers?"

"You heard me!" Al spoke, almost as if offended by the echo of his words. "You're the only one left who can possibly know."

Ed gulped, nodding but not out of agreeance, saying he did infact know these answers but out of submission, in a silent prayer that answering such questions would keep him from getting shot.

"Sit down." The young boy's voice was low and commanding. Ed did as he was told, scooting onto the bed. Al took a deep breath, keeping the gun at eyes level. He tried to think of how to commence this conversation between foes.

Yet then again… why was it, he didn't truly _feel_ like a foe.

"What… do you wanna know?"

"Are we truly brothers? I mean, by blood?" Ed was taken aback by this question.

"Of course we are."

"Did we grow up together?"

"Yes."

Al thought another moment. "Who are your parents?"

Ed grimmenced at the thought, of even having to force that damned man's name into his mind. His so-called father. "Trisha and Hohenheim Elric. The same as you… though you wouldn't remember our dad, he left after you were born."

Al blinked a moment, then glared forcing the pistol against Ed's forehead. Ed panicked, clossing his eyes tightly and tensing his body. "Liar! My parents are Angelous and Mai! You were born of others! But then since this is the case…" he drew back the gun. "Why is it they call you my brother? When I am born of them and you these… Elrics?

Ed shook, his breaths quick and unstable. He needed to settle down, but the gun to the head was a little much. He heald his breath, gaining composer. "They lied to you Al. We have the same blood, the blood of Trisha and-" he face fell, that damned man. "That other guy!"

Al quirked an eyebrow. "You hate him?"

"It that obvious?"

Ed smirked, Al found himself doing the same… why?

"Why did you not fight me that day?"

"Because I love you."

"Stop lying to me!"

"I'm not lying Al…"

"You are! You have to be!" He then threw his gun down onto the floor and he plopped himself against the wall. "Nothing makes sense… I shouldn't be so confused, but I am."

Ed had propt himself up with his hands, staying stiff out of precaution. But as Al sat there, he felt himself relax. He scooted a bit, readjusting himself as he tried to think of a response.

"It is kind of odd… you hate me yet… here you are, sitting with me, no gun."

Al blinked, looking over to the corner where his gun slid. Al looked at it as if it were calling him names.

"I know that… I just, can't figure out…" Al looked at the floor beneath him, eyes half opened. "Why is it I'm told to hate you, yet I can't." Al spoke softly, yet clear enough for Ed to pick up on it. He couldn't believe it, I mean he could yet after expecting the worse. Al didn't hate him at all… he really was just doing what he was told to do. Memory lost, strangers practically brainwashing him into believing that they were his parents and that Ed was evil and still… Al didn't hate him.

Maybe Winry was right…

"_Al could NEVER hate you no matter what!"_

"Alphonse."

Al looked up, the glimpse of a glare behind those kind eyes. Al frowned deeply, yet Ed smiled. "What do you want?"

"Were those the only questions you have for me?"

Al blinked, thinking… what he had tried to make a hostage situation to get what he wanted, had turned into something… different, something calm. He almost felt, nice sitting in the room with Ed.

"Stop being nice to me."

"Why? You're my brother, I want to be."

Al almost screamed, frustration dripping from every pore as he stood, running over to the gun, and thrusting it at Ed's head. "**BECAUSE I SAID SO GOD DAMN IT**!** YOU ARE THE ENEMY**!"

But this time, Ed did not close his eyes.

He did not quake. He did not wince, or shutter. He did not fear.

"Then shoot me."

This confused Al, he narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"You are so convinced that I am your enemy… and it appears, that there is nothing I can do to convince you otherwise… so please, if killing me is what you really wanna do, what you have to do, then do it." He lowered his head slightly, clossing his eyes and preparing himself.

Why?

Al shoved the pistol harder against Ed's head, the barrel itsself leaving a nasty round mark from the pressure. His eyes were hard yet doubt hindered his actions, why was this so hard? He promised, he promised! He told his parents Edward Elric would be dead before they returned in 6 days.

So…

"Why?" such a simple word, yet from the tormented lips of this child, it was far more complex and tragic. He spoke quietly, a gentle misfortune of speech. Such confusion…

"Why can't I kill you…"

Ed opened his eyes, he knew it… somehow, he knew Al wouldn't do it.

Come on, do you honestly think he'd set himself up to die without the slightest suspicion that lady luck would smile on him? He was dangling from the last shred of hope he had, but it proved to be paying off. He smiled.

"I beat you… I could beat you now, to the point you'd wish you were dead… yet I can't… kill…"

The pendant around Al's neck began to glow, such a dark glow. Al winced, feeling the same pain he had witnessed early that morning. He dropped the gun to his side, stumbling backwards and gripping his chest.

"The… stone…" his voice managed before he collapsed. Ed panicked, running to his brother's side.

"Al!" Ed rushed to his side. He wanted to hold his brother, see what was the matter, but when his hand got close to him Al swatted it away. "Fuck off!" He then groaned louder, shaking from the pain. Ed didn't know what to do, should he call for help? No, by the time they got here he could be fine and Al would kill the others…

Al couldn't kill him, but he most definatly could kill someone else.

Through all the panick in Ed's mind, something did come to his attention. A stone, hanging from Al's neck. It was glowing a dark red, pulsing… as well as another glow, a lighter red pulsating from Al's chest.

"What… is that?"

Ed reached for the pendant, but as his fingers grazed the object, the stone singed his fingertips and he yanked his hand away. Alphonse however, upon his brother's touch of the stone, shot open his eyes as more visions ran through his mind. Ed and himself, running through the field, laughing. The two showing small clay creatures they made with alchemy to a tall woman with kind eyes. A giant suit of armor, carrying a sleeping Ed on it's back. People laughing… laughing…

Tears formed in Al's eyes but he tried to fight them. He rolled away from Ed, sitting up quickly feeling the pain subside. A look of shock over took Al as he raised a hand to whipe the moister from his eyes and Ed stared, confused.

"Alphonse… what was that?"

"Why…?"

"What's that stone around your neck?"

Al just stared downwards, unresponsive.

"Al, what is that thing?"

"A gift."

Ed stared, and instantly something clicked in his head. That stone he wore, had a reaction with the philosopher's stone… was it possible that this stone was also responsible for Al's memory?"

"Al, give me that necklace."

Al glared. "What? Fuck you!"

"Alphonse, give me that damn necklace! It has something to do with what's wrong with you!"

"Nothing's wrong with me!"

Ed groaned, he was just about as fed up as he could get. Standing he lunged at Al, trying to get a grasp on the chain wrather then the stone it'self. Alphonse fought back, not using any special powers but with the little brute strength he had. The scuffle only lasted a few moments and Al landed on his back, slamming his hand on his chest. "Enough of this!"

Electricity swormed threw the room as Al changed the floorboard beneath them, into a tight hand shaped cage for Ed. He struggled against it, but along with the wood, the metal pipes running beneath joined with the wood, morphing into a formittable substance. Al gasped, breathing deeply as he stared at Ed trapped in his web. Ed tried to read Al's eyes, as he pleaded with his own. He could see power, yet weakness. Love and hate, control yet a hidden submissiveness.

"Al… please. Please let me help you…"

Al stared at him. He looked as if… was he about to…

He was taken off gaured as he stared at his foe, and suddenly, tears… small tears began running down Alphonse's red cheeks. He whiped them away, staring at the moister left on his hands. He glared up at Ed.

"I'll come back… and when I do… I **will** kill you."

He then darted out the window, slamming his hand onto his chest and dissapearing. But with a slight turn of the head, he glanced back at his brother in thought.

'Even if I really don't want too… I have too…' 

Fin-

So that's it! Expect the next chapter to show up in a while, I'm finding I can no longer write during the day XD damn writer's block!


	12. The song part ll

Ok so, TOTAL WRITER'S BLOCK PEOPLE! I know this is a short ass chapter, but after I heard Jewel's song "The absence of fear" I became determined to do another song chapter with it. At moments, I thought I should just give up but I couldn't, it had to be written. It was FATE BITCHES! So anyway, after much blah hours at the computer, not to mention internet being down AGAIN, here be the next chapter! And just like other chapters, I recommend you listen to Jewel- The absence of fear" as you read this, to help bring out the emotions. -

_"**Inside my skin there is this space"**_

Ed stood at his window, looking out as if not into the world, but yet another dimention. His eyes shown trembling in his heart. He sighed deeply, running his gloved hand through his tangled bangs, resting his hand atop his head. The sun was barely peeking from it's resting place, yet it's blanket of golden light was already covering the land.

**_"It twists and turns It bleeds and aches"_**

Winry poked her head around the door, gently pushing it open. Ed had been staying in that same position for what seemed like hours. She only wanted to bring him peace of mind… to somehow help… but when it came to his brother, the only thing that could help him… was him._  
_

"**_Inside my heart there's an empty room"_**

She was able to squeeze herself around the door and close it behind her without making too much of a ruccus. She held to herself… he looked so sad, in such a romantic setting._  
_

"**_It's waiting for lightning, It's waiting for you"_**

Winry opened her mouth to speak, but nothing escaped but a sigh of longing. She was taken aback when Ed glanced over his shoulder, smiling. It was weak, yet as gentle as the sunrise before them. He turned, reaching a hand out for her. She went over, taking it and holding it to her cheek. He pushed his hand from her cheek through her blonde hair. It was still damp from her morning shower, and filled with the fragrance of her lavander and jasmine shampoo.

"Ed… are you ok?"_  
_

"**_And I am wanting"_**

He didn't speak, he only pulled her close into a kiss. It started sweet and gentle, but with time it turned heavier and passionate. Ed led Winry over to the bed as he carressed her slim, yet built form. Years of automail construction had helped her sculpt the perfect figure… among her many perfections._  
_

"**_And I am needing you here"_**

Once ontop of her, he kissed her neck, both now breathing heavy in want. He unbuttoned her blouse with ease as she worked on unbuckling his pants. Ed wanted her… oh how he wanted her. She was his only distraction away from Al… she was his soul's only salvation from insanity._  
_

"**_Inside the absence of fear"_**

The love illuminated through out the morning. A glow, that made the sun pale in comparison._  
_

"**_Muscle and sinew Velvet and stone"_**

Alphonse kicked a stone as he walked down a lonely path of solitude. Hands digging in his pockets as if he were to find something important in there, he stopped in his tracks, thinking._  
_

"**_This vessel is haunted"_**

He had hardly noticed the buildings around him, as it was barely setting upon the morning. But the weak sunlight sent a sparkle to catch his eye. Inside of a shop, a lone suit of armor. It had been placed there at the store front as a decoration piece, yet when Alphonse caught a glimpse of it…_  
_

"**_It creaks and moans"_**

He walked closser, pressing his palm against the cold glass of the window. He almost felt as if he could relate with the stone figure… but why?_  
_

"**_My bones call to you In their separate skin"_**

Giving into the soul of the armor, he clossed his eyes and pictured another him. Tall, strong, invinsable… hollow, sad… it was if he too was once a walking sheild. He turned, leaning his back against the glass and staring up at the burgandy sky._  
_

"**_I make myself translucent"_**

"Edward Elric… why is it you are in all of my thoughts? The thoughts of a life I'm told never existed…" He looked around him to see the early morning workers, smiles on their faces ready to begin their hard day. Three men came unloading barrels of fish from the back of a pick up. A lady Washed fresh fruits and vegitables in a pale, and setting them out for view… he was taught by his parents to hate these people… yet watching them…_  
_

"**_To let you in, for…"_**

"Edward Elric… why does this… why do you…"_  
_

"**_I am wanting And I am needing you here Inside the absence…"_**

"…make me happy?"

"…_**of fear"**  
_

"**_there is this hunger, This restlessness inside of me"_**

Ed and Winry's love lasted for hours. Both gasping in exhertion, Ed lay on his back while Winry lay her hand on his chest. Their sweat soaked the sheets as Ed pulled them up to cover the two. He leaned down, kissing her forehead and she nuzzled against him._  
_

"**_and it knows that you're no stranger"_**

Further on his walk, All looked down into the rippling water of a fountain in the middle of town. Looking at his reflection, he could almost see the resemblence between him and his accused brother. He touched his cheek, the smacked at the water in anger._  
_

"**_you're my gravity"_**

Roy and the other men had their ears pressed against the door of the young lovers, but were quickly pulled away by their ears by Riza and Scheska. Riza being expecially hard on Roy, whom only smiled shamelessly and kissed her on the cheek.

_**"My hands will adore you through all darkness aim"**_

Riza smiled. "You child."  
"Child am I?" he asked, kissing her neck.

She nodded, clossing her eyes. "Yes."

"Then that would make you a pediphile."

She laughed… what a laugh.

_"**They will lay you out in moonlight, And reinvent your name"**_

It wasn't long before both Ed and Winry were fast asleep in each other's arms. Birds sang their morning song, soothing their dreaming minds. Once more, times were temporarily at peace.

_"**For I am wanting you"**_

They knew what lay ahead. Not only with Al, but with the mysterious strangers determined to do whatever they could to fuck up Ed's family. He didn't know why… but he would. And he would make them pay… but for now…

_"**And I am needing you here"**_

Finaly making his way home Al curled up on his parents bed, gripping the stone which they gave him. He rubbed his face on the pillows, and his lip began to quiver… he had never felt so confused before… or had he?… in another life…

_"**I need you near"**_

For now Ed would allow happiness. Winry deserved it… and so did he…**  
**

_"**Inside the absence of fear"**  
_But the only thing that could make Al happy… was the thing he hated most.

He just needed to sleep…

Fin-

Alrighty! And right now, I'd like to take a special moment to thank each and every one of my readers, even the haters - I wish I had the patience to thank all of you personaly, but maybe I can make a chapter dedicated to it XD WORSHIP YOUUUU! 


	13. The fight

HOLY SHIT! Hey guys XD Well I must admit, for a while I was on a complete writers block. I really was inspired to write on my beloved story, until something magical happened! I watched the Fullmetal Alchemist MOVIE! That's right people I'm one of the few Americans that has gotten to see it before it's release in America. And well honestly, it inspired the shit outa me. I watched it then immidiantly got on my computer and began to type. So hooray :-p plus I've also started workin on a few more little stories, as I am quickly finding I am obsessed with AlxEd pairings :-p incest baby! Anywho, hope you guys enjoy this chapter cause it took long enough to write XD

Oh btw, I'm sorry that once more I've gone to the land of mispelled chapters. My word check no longer works, and I tried that thing and it didn't work and finaly I gave up xD so yeah, GOMEN!

Today was the day.

It had to be.

There were 4 days left till his parents return.

Alphonse HAD to kill his brother.

Standing outside of Central's main building, Al looked up at the room he knew Ed was in. He didn't even have to know… he could smell him… the mixtures of emotions in his heart were like the spices in a perfect recipe. His death would be the final touch on the masterpeice… then he could finaly be at peace. He would forget all about this evil, this burdan that lay upon his mind. He would no longer wonder who was right and wrong… Ed would die, and his parents would come home pleased as punch to see the rotting corpse of their foe lying on their bed.

Probably turn them on in a sick way, but hell… that was them.

Al looked around him for a messanger, someone to give Ed the note he had gripped firmly in his hand. It didn't take long for him to find someone. A rookie obviously, keeping post at the back door. It was obvious the man was new as even from hundreds of feet away, you could see him shaking in anticipation. They must be expecting him. Moving swiftly and almost without sound or shape, he moved behind the guard. The man sensed the danger and cried out, turning and aiming his gun but to no avail. Al took a knife from his back pocket and stabbed the note to the man's chest. He gasped, gripping his stomache and beginning to fall.

"Don't be so weak, deliver my message."

He opened the door and shoved the man in, quickly retreating. Now all that was left to do… was wait. He left his message baring all the information Ed would need.

Then, they could finish this.

Ed winced as Winry pulled his hair a tad bit too tight. "Ouch, 'cmon… just cause my limbs are metal doesn't mean my head is!"

She sighed. "If you don't pull your hair tight while braiding it hair will be all over the place."

"So?"

"So, you asked me to braid your hair so I'm gonna do it right!"

He groaned, rolling his eyes, only then to smile… 'I guess couples tend to argue over the dumbest shit…' he thought.

"Alrighty! See, perfect. You can run around and get beat up as much as you like and this braid will never come undone!"

He laughed, turning to look in her direction. "Oh, so in battle I guess you're only worrying about my hair then, huh?"

She giggled and kissed him. "Nope…" she leaned closser to his ear. "I also worry… about your automail." He smacked her upside the head with a pillow, both laughing in childish glee. Soon, Winry had grabbed a pillow as well and it was all out war. He shouted over her laughing. "Uh oh, watch out for my hair Winry! I know how much you worry about it!"

"I'll show no mercy!"

But playtime was about to end.

"Mr. Elric!" an officer shouted, bursting into the room. It took Ed a few moments to realize that the position he and Winry had entwined themselves in was a little less then appropriate to be seen in. He quickly striaghtened himself. "What is it?"

"Smith, the new guy? He was just found stumbling through the halls, stabbed through the chest. As soon as we got to him, he fell… dead."

Ed narrowed his eyes, running past the man and down the hall. "Mr. Elric! You didn't let me finnish!"

"I'll find out when I get there!"

Ed ran quickly till he arrived where Roy, Riza and a few others were, as well as a few docters, zipping up a body bag. Ed walked closser to Roy. "What happened?"

Roy didn't speak, he only glared downward.

"Mustang, what the hell happene-" his gaze shifted to something in Roy's hand… A note, crumpled up in Roy's grasp. It was smothered in blood…

"You're brother…" Ed looked up hearing those words. Roy turned over his shoulder to look at him. "He left you this…"

Slowly he handed the note to Ed. Ed's stomache was in nots as he took hold of the bloodied piece of paper. Slowly, he read out loud.

"_Brother,_

_Meet me behind the old demolished church in the city, alone. It's time we finnish this."_

Riza looked around. "Well obviously you can't go through with it. It's far too dangerous. Wait till we have enough men ready and we'll all go-"

"No…"

She looked at him. "Sir?"

"I'm going alone… Al's right, it's time we got this over with."

"But he could-"

"He's still in their Leutenit…" he looked at her. "I can see that. Al's in there somewhere lost and confused and I'm the only one who can bring him back. Yeah he could kill me but… I'd rather die trying, then live and lose him forever…"

"What if those other two show up, the ones who changed him." Roy asked. His tone was forcefull… it was easy to tell he did not approve of this either.

"Then I'll deal with them. But somethin tells me they won't."

Ed turned, feeling the pressence of eyes on his back. There Winry stood, fear in her beautiful eyes… Ed walked over kissing her gently on the cheek. The two hugged, leaning their foreheads against one another.

"I've gotta do this Winry…"

"I know… just be careful… you know how much I worry about your hair…"

He smiled and kissed her once more, full of want and love. There was a chance he could fail… there was a chance he wouldn't come back to see her again… but he had to do this. To at least try… pulling back he stared at for a moment more.

"So, leaving now I suppose?"

Ed looked back at Roy and nodded. "Yeah."

"Well then… good luck."

Ed smirked, then turned back to Winry. "Bring Al back, Ed…"

"You know I will."

And with that, he left… to the old demolished church in town, at least the only one he knew of. Thunder blasted through the sky, screaming for an unknown change and rain fell, soaking Ed immidiantly. He was too focused to allow the cold trickling down his face to bother him. It'll be fine… take your time… he'll wait as long as it takes for you to arrive…he couldn't lie to himself and say he wasn't scared. But he had to keep faith that he was right, that Al was in there screaming with the thunder for Ed to set him free.

Winry hugged herself, shivering with the thought of the upcomming battle. The thought of losing both Ed and Al was too much for her to handle. Roy walked over to her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. He smiled. "I wouldn't worry too much."

Winry blinked. "What are you talking about? By the end of this, more then likely one of them is going to be dead!"

"Think about it, in the letter."

"What about it?"

"In the letter, Al refured to Ed as his brother, rather then the typical Ed or so called brother. That means… well there's a very strong chance Ed could be right. He may be able to salvage what's left of Al back."

It took a moment for what the colonol said to sink in. That was right… anytime Al had called him brother in the past was either him saying he wasn't, or adding an evil anecdote. She smiled… "Oh Al…"

"We should for now not worry, but leave those two boys with our prayers…"

"Right…"

Ed took a final step around a building, the wind blowing hard against him as if to protest to upcomming event. There, standing one hundred feet away… was Al. He was soaked to the bone as Ed was… his blonde hair covering his once peace loving grey eyes. As Ed came closser step by step, the rain covered wind continued to press against him. The moister from his hair fell into his eyes, but he dare not blink, he kept a firm gaze on his brother. It was frightning to see this side of him… hard as stone, unpenitrated by the sharp rain pressing against his flesh, stinging almost because of the wind's pressure. It wasn't long before the boys were only a few feet away from each other, it was then that Al raised his head enough to Ed to see those eyes… those stone eyes…

"Are you ready?" Al asked, appropriately a bolt of lightning struck down nearbye right after he spoke. Ed smirked in humor. 'How dramatic…' he thought.

"You know we don't have to do this, Al…"

"Yes we do!" she shouted over the rain. "Mai and Angelous will be home in 4 days, and I promised them your corpse!"

"Why do they matter to you Al? They're no one! They've been lying to you all this time!"

"Shut UP Edward Elric!" He settled, then smirked. "The Fullmetal Alchemist. Say Ed, if I were a nationaly cirtified alchemist what do you supposed my name would be?"

"How should I know?… I never predicted mine."

"I happen to think mine would go very deep down and personal like yours, perhaps the Philosopher alchemist? I am the stone after all."

"This is kind of pointless…"

Al smiled. "You're right, I was only buying time-" he pulled out his hand. "For this."

Ed gasped seeing what Al had to reveal, it would appear that all this time Al had been conjuring energy into one single blast. He should have known… Al through the shot towards his Ed, whom dodged just barely, diving into a roll. Once landed he smacked his hands together and slammed them onto the ground. The alchemy obsorbed the skies and produced a large hand from the ground, which came around and tried to slam Al against the ground. Al barely dodged as well, glaring. "That the best you can do? Give it up! You CAN'T beat me! I AM the power you seaked for so many years!" He threw his hands onto the ground and it began to break apart under Ed, as he stumbled Al grabbed a fallen twig from a bearbye tree, and transformed it into many small daggers. Ed kept forgetting that because Al was using the philosopher's stone rather then using normal alchemy, so all basic princables did not apply. It was no longer equivalent exchange from Al's end… he shot the daggers at Ed whom could barely dodge. Once he had escaped from the ground breaking beneath him he only found more unstable ground from the mud gathering from the rain. After a slip, Ed was pierced by the weapon on his left side. Luckily the weapon was moving so fast it didn't linger but went right threw… but god damn did that hurt. Al smirked,

"What's the matter brother? Already giving in?"

"You wish…" Ed grumbled. Once more he slammed his hands onto the ground, producing a large cage around Alphonse. Al glared. "What the hell is this? You actually think this'll hold me back?"

"Just listen…" Ed breathed… he wasn't giving up, he just wanted to reach him before it was too late…

"Listen? Listen to YOU? Don't make me laugh!"

"Just… listen."

"You're pathetic Elric! Maybe I should just forget the battle and go straight to killing you-"

"JUST LISTEN GOD DAMN IT!"

Al hushed, strangly hurt by Ed's bluntness. Al crushed the cage, yet stood still, watching Ed, whom gained his composier, holding his bleeding side. He walked close enough to Al to not have to shout over the rain.

"Listen to me… this is stupid…" he looked Al straight in the eyes. "I don't wanna do this."

"Only because you know you'll lose."

"Maybe… but also… I can't hurt you Al, I've tried and I just can't. So just do us both a favor and get it over with."

"What?"

"Kill me… you want to right? Then just do it."

"You think I'm a fool? I know you've got something planned."

"Planned? PLANNED? I haven't had a plan for anything in months! Years! The last thing I have planned is how to quote on quote defeat my own brother. I don't want to fight you, but you wanna kill me so just do it Al!"

Al fumbled, the cockiness he once shown quickly faded as Ed's theories were quickly proven right once more. Al couldn't kill him, he wanted to with a blinded desire but he just couldn't. he looked to the side, his mind racing for a solution but to no prevail… he had him here, right here… he could very easily put a death grip on him right now…

Ed was slowly letting her guard down, unsure of what Al's next move might be. It was this mistake that allowed Al to lunge at Ed, pinning him to the ground. Picking up a stone as Al sat on Ed's belly, he morphed it into a large dagger and put it to Ed's neck.

"I can kill you… I can… and I will." He raised the dagger, poised to kill. His breathing was getting heavier… it felt as though his heart could explode at any moment… he remained in this striking pose, almost thinking about what he was doing…

Now was Ed's chance.

Ed rolled his eyes and groaned feeling the pain in his side… he was losing a lot of blood, but helplessly pinned to the ground there wasn't much he could do… or so he thought. Al hovered over him, Ed noticed the pendant in question he had noticed the other day. That had to be the source of what controlled Al… if he could just destroy it.

Now was the time, Al let out a scream that would deafen the angels and stabbed the dagger towards Al's neck, at the same time Ed reached up and grabbed hold of the pendant. He yanked it off and crushed it in his automail hand. At the same time, the dagger had made just a light sliver in Ed's neck when Al suddenly stopped. His eyes wide he stared down… blank, pupils dialated. Ed almost wondered what the hell he had just done… that was what had control over him right? The source of the mind control? Ed's gaze was confused, his eyes searching Al for anything… anything to prove that this plan had worked.

Plan… he finaly had a plan… but did it work?

Before Ed could say anything, Al dropped the dagger. He sat utop his brother, looking around at his surroundings naivley. He then looked down at Ed.

"Brother?"

His voice was so sweet… so kind, confused and scared…

"Al?"

"Brother, what's going on-" It then clicked in Al's mind and he panicked, jumping off of Ed and falling backwards, forcing him into a crab run trying to get as far away as possible.

"Al!" Ed jumped up, ignoring the pain and ran over to Al who curled up in a ball, sobbing.

"Brother…" Al looked up at his bleeding brother. "I'm sorry, I don't, I don't know why."

"It's ok…" Ed fell to his knees, embracing Al tightly and burrying his head in his shoulder. "It's all ok Al, you're safe now… you're with me and you're safe…"

The wind howled and the storm grew stronger as the two sat on the ground, holding each other. Al's cries could be heard for miles, but he was back. Al was back…

And the two responsible for this were going to pay.

Fin-

Obviously I'll start workin on the next chapter asap, but these other little projects I got goin on are kinda consuming my mind. You guys rock!


	14. The plan

Oh my god I am SO SORRY GUYS! Here's my excuse for not updating in forever, I just moved out into my apartment and can't even afford cable right now XD So yeah, money doesn't exactly grow out my ass but I came to my parents today for dinner and decided to kidnap the computer. I swear to GOD I will finnish this story even if it kills me!

Onto to the next chapter :-p

It was as if the world had stopped spinning. No birds were singing, the wind stood it's ground, even local lakes lay as motionless as a cemetary. And the entire military base stood in silence and awe as they witnessed Edward Elric, battered, bloody and exhausted, entering from the horizen. Alphonse curled up in his arms, kept his eyes squeezed tight almost faying unconciousness. His hands clung desperatly to Ed's torn shirt, which was blood soaked on the side from his wound.

Ed seemed as though he would pass out at any moment.

The silence was finally broken by Winry, who came pushing through the crowd of spectators. She was followed by Mustang, Hughes and Hawkeye all ready and willing to help in any way they could. Roy took Al from Ed, and Ed fell. Almost as if it was the mere knowledge that he refused to drop his brother that kept him on his feet. He collapsed into Winry's arms, who wept holding tightly to him.

"You did it, you did it Ed. You did it..." she kissed him gingerly on the head, several times. Conciousness creeped back in him, and he smiled weakly. "Yeah..."

It was later, after a full day of rest for the boys, that the touching silence was broken.

"GOD DAMN WINRY THAT HURTS!"

Winry sighed as she let go of Ed's bandages. "Ed, they have to be tight or your wound will open back up and not heal properly!"

"Yeah but do you really have to kick my ass in the process?"

"Appearently so since you're cryin like a little baby! Ya shrimp!"

"What did you call me?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I seemed to have mistaken you for a vienna sausage!"

"Would you two please be quiet?"

The bickering lovers turned to see Hawkeye, quietly closing the door behind her. "Alphonse is sleeping, though most likely by now he's up because of your shouting. Yanno Ed sometimes I forget you a member of the military when I feel I should pop you on the mouth for such language."

Ed sulked, keeping quiet as Winry finnished tending to his wound.

"I feel like a christmas present." he teased, standing up.

"You're welcome." Winry mumbled. She was surprised to recieve a kiss on the cheek. She looked up as Ed smiled. "I'm gonna check on Al, maybe draw a bath for him."

Winry nodded, but spoke a moment later. "Ed... what about those other two? The ones who brainwashed Al?"

Ed didn't turn. "What about them?"

"Well... what if they come looking for him?"

Ed smirked, finaly turning to look her straight in the eyes. "Don't even worry about them."

Poking his head into the room, Ed could see Al had indeed been woken as he was sitting up in bed, staring out the window. Ed tried not to suprise him. "Hey there..."

Al turned slightly, smiling. "Hi brother..."

Ed sat beside him, nudging him slightly with his shoulder. "How ya feelin'?"

"Fine... I had really weird dreams last night..."

"Me too..."

"Hey brother? I just wanted-"

"Hey cut it out, if you apologized anymore I'd start feelin like then I already do and we don't need two depressed Elrics under the same roof. Wouldn't be pretty."

"But brother..."

"Al..." Ed turned to take Al back the shoulders, and forced him to look at him straight in the eyes. "It wasn't your fault, and you're back... that's all the matters... though I must admit. I'm not sure how many times I can survive losing you..."

Hearing this snapped something inside of Al. Lower lip quivering he through himself onto his brother, crying what few tears he had left after this whole ordeal. Ed rested his chin upon his sibling's shoulder, taking in a deep breath of this blessing of temporary peace. He tried to keep this moment as long as he could, knowing that just like in the past, it could dissapear at any moment. Once Al had dried his eyes however, Ed sat back. "How about a bath? I bet you haven't bathed in forever."

Al twisted his lips. "Well when you're convinced you're the evil son of incestuous parents you don't really think about higene."

Ed blinked. "Did you say... incestuous?"

"Yeah, you didn't know? They're brother and sister."

Ed gaged. "That's sick!"

"I'd rather not recapt if it's all the same to you."

"Fine by me... come on, I'll draw you a bath."

"Thanks, brother..."

Ed stayed by Al's side, assisting him in washing his back and places that were sore from the fight. He could have cared less about his own pain, as long as Al was comfortable, that was all the mattered.

To him at least.

Later that day Ed met Al outside the headquarters. Al was petting black hayette, when Ed finaly arrived.

"You needed somethin, Al?"

"We can't pretend like everything's fine now brother..."

It took a moment before Ed caught on, he slid on his poker face. "I know... we just need time to think about how to go about it, yanno?"

"Actualy." Al turned to face him. "I think I may... kinda have a plan."

Ed quirked an eyebrow. "What are you thinkin?"

"Listen Ed..."

Oh shit... Ed? not brother? It's a small sign like that, that you know this shit is gonna hit the fan.

"I have to go back."

"What? Al you're shittin me, I'm not sending you back there!"

"Listen to me! Look, I have to go back and pretend I'm still under their spell."

"But why Al? I mean good god we just got you back, and now you're just gonna go there again?"

"Just listen Ed... they want you dead. Angelous and Maya will be back in two days and expect me, with your corpse. If I'm not there they're gonna catch a hint and come kill you themselves."

"So what exactly are you suggesting?"

"It's a risk, but you're gonna have to work with me on this one. And we're gonna have to work fast."

"Go on..."

"My new 'parents' made a mistake in releasing so much information to me. These two aren't you're regular people."

"We figured that out... what are there?"

Before Al could answer Roy, Riza and Winry fell through the door after it gave way thanks to Al's alchemy. He smirked. "You guys don't have to hide... you all probably need to hear this."

Winry smiled embarresdly when Ed turned and groaned at the eevesdroppers on the ground behind him. Roy stood. "So you know what they are then, Al?"

He nodded. "They're neither Human nor Humunculi nor Chimera."

Ed blinked. "How is that possible? What the hell are they then?"

"Let me explain, it's a bit long winded. Angelous and Maya, not only are they a different creature all their own... but they aren't two different people either."

"What?" was the unison response from the others. Al nodded. "Angelous and Maya, they are one in the same. A terifying project gone horribly wrong. You see, there once was a man who lost his only son. So, as many people do he tried a human transmutation. But of course, he was only succesful in bringing into this world a humunculi, and losing some vital organs just like Sensei since he had the actual body there for the transmutation. So, he tried again, only this time he used his own flesh."

"What the fuck... how is that even possible?" Ed inquired.

"He gathered all the elements like we did, of a human body and attempted the transmution one more time on that same creature that he had made. This time, another arose. Made of the same fibers, the same blood type as the other one. Of course somehow equivalent exchange took not only from him, but from the first humunculi. So then, he had two. That's when he decided, that if his child, or now children were going to be mutants, he might as well work on them. He had gone insaine, he decided that if his only son was doomed beyond repair, that he was gonna expiriment further on them. That's when they both became Chimeras... he fused their somewhat human dna with that of a crow."

"Wait a sec, so he pretty much did a chimera surgery on two fucked up humunculi?"

"That's not even they end of it. He fed them bits and pieces of the red stone to stableize them. So now... safe to say they're kinda invinsable, except for one small detail."

Roy narrowed his gaze. "What's that?"

"In being the same person, yet not, that takes away from their energy source. After a certain amount of fighting they have to go back to their creator and he, I guess fixes them somehow. Plus, say one of them dies? The other will die instantly then as well. I think that's why they wanted me, not only to kill Ed but to make them officialy seperate and able to live without each other."

"But what do they even want with Ed in the first place? Not to mention how did they find out you were the stone?" Riza asked.

"That I'm not too totaly sure, but... I think they're father so to speak knows my brother."

Ed looked to the side deep in thought. "But I don't..."

Roy inturupted. "So what are you thinking we should do now?"

Al sighed. "I have to go back. I'm the Philosopher's Stone, and they won't suspect I'm normal again until it's too late... all I have to do is just kill one of them, and they'll both die I'm positive."

Ed glared. "You are not going by yourself! You can distract them sure, but I'm helping. I'm not useless."

"I never said that brother..."

"You may have more power then me, but there is no way you're going there alone. In two days, we'll both go up to that castle and kick their asses."

Al stood in a thought, but finaly smiled. "There's no way I can change your mind."

Ed smirked. "Hell no."

"Don't we need to find out about their creator as well?" Winry asked. Ed thought a moment. "Somethin tells me we'll figure that out soon enough."

"I agree." Al looked off into the horizen. "Whoever they are... they know exactly what they're doing too. They have a strange method of Alchemy I had never heard of."

Ed walked up to Al, laying his hand on his shoulder. "But we have the Philosopher's stone. And that's something they'll never touch."

Fin-

Ok sorry it's so short and kinda sucky, but I gotta head home XD I'll update again as soon as I get a chance, but hey the way I estimate it in my head, I've only got like 2 or 3 chapters left to go... :-p SORRY ABOUT BAD SPELLING!


	15. The risks we take

Ok so I had more time to write this chapter and I'm not too terribly disappointed in it. I just haven't written a chapter I'm thrilled with in forever… oh well. We're actually getting to the part of the story I'm excited about… THE END! BUM BUM BUM! Ok so it still has a few chapters, wut eva!

Al- oh boy… she's gone blonde…

Glare- hey! My hair is everything BUT blonde!

Al- you're right, it's black, red, pink and green. Freak.

Cries- Aru my love how could you say that to me!

Al- I'm want a woman not a bouquet of flowers!

Grrrr-whoa yeah, and this really bugs me but I had Ed ask Al "Are you ready" like 3 times and I just realized this and it bothers me… but I'm too lazy to fix. All you just use your cute creative minds and pretend he's saying something witty!

The Robin sang, perched on his home on the small oak tree among the few lining Central's main building. Each chirp was the smallest bit different, as if he were sure to never repeat the same thing twice. It almost seemed... as if he were singing of the beauty all around him. About his accomplishments and future goals, about the hearty smorgess board of worms he had found earlier that morning. He could sing of nothing but the positive, for that was all he wanted to know.

That would explain, why the second any discomfort filled his peaceful airs he quieted himself. It seemed that his beautiful morning had become unsettled. And he wanted no part of it, he made that clear as he ducked down a branch, then flew away into a retired wedding dress shop that had been closed for at least a year. He poked his small head out the small crack in the window and gave a final chirp, before retreating safely in his bomb shelter.

Al stood in front of the window, watching the bird. He could relate, it was hard to ignore the sour feeling in the air.

Maya and Angelous were to return today. And it felt like god had flicked his ashes onto the earth.

Al looked down at his tattered clothing. They had thought it best for him to change into the same clothing he had left the couple in. He also dodged a shower that day to add a little body odor to the concoction in hopes of being more convincing. He felt completely exposed hygiene wise, but emotionally he tried desperately to hide all of the paranoia of failure swelling inside him.

But he couldn't fail... this time, he had his brother by his side.

He ran a hand through his tangled hair and turned from the window in search of where everyone dwelled. Not that he had to wonder, it was obvious where two particular love birds were.

Ed and Winry both panted heavily as they made love beneath their sheets, and the floor... and table, window sill and bath tub. With the yet again upcoming battle approaching, they only saw it appropriate to get all sexual frustrations out while they could. Once done they cuddled happily on the bed. Ed kissed Winry's neck oh so gently, and she smiled petting his arm in return. "Well I must say, I completely hate you for putting yourself in danger, but you sure can make up for it sometimes."

"Sometimes?"

"Honestly Ed, we don't always solve our fights with sex."

"Well we could change that..." He chorkled evilly, rolling on top of her and biting her neck. She laughed trying falsely to push him away. "Cut it out!"

The two laughed, proceeding to try and tickle the other into submission, but of course Winry won that battle. She hovered above him, smiling and nudged her forehead to his. "You better not get killed... it's hard to have tickle fights with a corpse."

"Yet somehow I know you'd manage to pull it off."

"Sicko."

"I'm not the one who's attracted to dead bodies."

"Only yours."

He smirked. "Should I be afraid?"

Resting her elbows on his chest, she thought. "Well, your brother might be..."

"This conversation has taken a turn for the sick, I think it should end."

They both laughed.

A few moments later both were up and dressed and fighting for mirror space. Alphonse poked his head in the door. "Brother?"

Distracted in hearing his brother's voice, Ed turned from the mirror and Winry successfully pushed him out of the bathroom squealing in victory. Ed shouted, banging on the door and momentarily trading his vocabulary for that of a sailor. Finally he sighed, hand rested against the door, and smiled at Al. "Wassup?"

"Everything alright?"

"Just a quarrel with the significant other."

"And which would that be? Winry or the mirror?"

Ed smirked and picked up a book off the nearby desk and tossed it at Al, who dodged with ease. "You ready?"

"I guess so... I'm not thrilled at the thought of going back, but it has to be done."

"We could try another way-"

"No... this may not be the only way, but the best."

"You know I'll be in the background. The second I see you're in over your head I'll come running."

"I know..."

Ed walked closer resting a reassuring hand on his little brother's shoulder... it was almost scary how small he was and the amount of danger he had been in. "Don't sweat it. Let's hurry and get something in our belly's before it gets to much later. I doubt they'll be arriving back at the butt crack of dawn."

"And even if they do... they don't expect me to sit around all day, it might make sense for me to just waltz in."

"Well dancing may not be the best approach."

"Niiisan."

The two laughed.

Are these the moments that the higher power created to keep them sane? Or to torture them with once it was over? Perhaps they'd never know. But for now, it didn't matter.

Al sat idly aside, watching Ed getting suited up. It had been proven that Ed couldn't hold his own against these two, so if it did occur that Ed were to join the fight, they thought it best for him to wear something a bit more protecting then his typical black clothes and red coat. Fury had some extra battle training clothing from his beginner days, specially padded in the areas that mattered. It was a perfect fit considering there wasn't a huge height difference between the two. He also packed two .45 hand healds. The guns would be of no use against the freaks of nature, but if there were to be a run in with the creator they would do some good, and Ed had a feeling that might just happen. Winry braided his hair for him, and the two boys looked at each other.

"You ready to do this Al?"

Al hesitated a moment. Looking back at all of the things that had happened all these months, it couldn't quite click in his mind that this was it. They'd get Maya and Angelous, and could live in peace forever... it was scary, yet reassuring. He nodded.

"Let's do this."

Roy approached Al, giving him a warm pat on the head. "You boys be careful."

Al smiled. "Yes sir."

"You know just walking, it'll take a while to get there."

Ed sighed. "Well, seeing as how we're both being incredibly positive about this entire situation yet we also both realize this could end in tragedy, I thought it would be good to have one of those deep and introspective talks like we used to have all the time."

Al looked up at his big brother. According to the life Ed speaks of, Ed really wasn't that much older, yet in Al's mind he had a good 6 or 7 years on him. It made no sense, yet all the sense in the world if you paid attention to pictures and Ed's ever so detailed stories of the past. In the end, that's what Al trusted most of all.

"I guess you're right."

"Al?"

"Yeah?"

"This has been bugging me for a while now."

"What?"

"We did the research. We found out what it took to make a philosopher's stone, so we wanted to find an alternative if possible…" he looked at Al. "Hundreds of lives have to be taken to make the stone. So what I wanna know is, how on earth did you wind up with it? I mean it would only make sense if whoever revived you used the stone and… I dunno attached it to you?" he scratched his head.

"I… I dunno. Unless Angelous and Maya had somethin to do with it. Considering how bad they want the stone."

"Plus why would they chose YOU of all people?"

"Easy target?"

"A cow is an easy target Al, you were a boy that had just died."

The two walked in silence for a round of uncomfortable moments. Al was so lost in his deep thoughts he wouldn't know it if a train hit him, which Ed must have sensed as they crossed the rail road tracks and held Al's arm guiding him along. Half a minute later the two heard a train crossing those tracks and Al stopped, turned and stared at the train. Ed hesitated. "What is it?"

Al watched the cars fly by as if memorizing each one. It was his new focal point… there was something, he could remember… something, happened…. Something he just couldn't…

And just as the 23rd car had passed.

"Ed I-"

"Al?"

"I-" visions shot in his mind quicker then the train down the tracks, none slow enough for him to get a slight grip on.

"Al, what is it?"

"I wasn't… dead. I was alive…"

Ed blinked. "Whatcha mean? Sure before that guy destroyed your armor."

"No… he didn't kill me that day… he didn't-" more visions poured through him like hot wax and he held his head. He saw a dog, and a trash can. Silence for hours, days. Then a figure…

At this time Ed was about to flip out trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with his brother, when Al suddenly stopped. Eyes wide open, a bead of sweat trailing down the side of his face.

"I was alive."

"Think you're so slick don't cha'?" Ed shouted cutting the man off from his sweet escape. The man growled madly and grew a quick enough alchemy array to distract Ed. However Al snuck from behind and grabbed the man, pinning him against his armor. Ed grinned proudly and walked closer. "Now then. Maybe now you can't stop running from us and give us some answers."

"_What the fuck do you kids want with me?"_

"_We heard you in the tavern, about a man with a philosopher's stone. It's not our fault you ran like a bitch when we approached you about it!"_

"_I don't know what the hell you're talking about kid."_

_Al's hollow voice almost scared the man out of his skin once he spoke. "Come on, we heard you. You said a man had come up with a stone, just please tell us who he is!"_

"_Get your hands off me you armored punk!"_

_Ed grumbled. "Not until you tell us!"_

"_Fuck off!"_

"_Tell us now!" Ed was about to give the guy a good punch in the gut, but before he could even make one step._

"_I ain't tellin you shit!" at that moment he slid his chalk out from in his sleeve, twisted his wrist and drew an array. Before either boy could realize what he had done, he smirked. "I will however tell you one thing. No one's getting that stone but me."_

_He placed his fingers on the array, and Ed saw the flash of bright light and panicked. "AL?"_

_The explosion was so great it threw the man and Edward flying across the street. Ed coughed , trying to see through all the smoke. He looked around, only to see the man had escaped them. Damn it, he coulda killed that guy for bein so stubborn! Just as the dust began to settle was when Ed realized… Al was no longer standing there in his immortal glory._

"_Al? AL!" He hurried across and saw shards of metal scattered along the sidewalks. His eyes were wide, full of horror. He picked up pieces, turning them over desperately seeking the blood symbol that held him to this world, screaming Al's name into every piece._

"You… you were crying Ed. I could hear you. Yet for some reason I couldn't say a thing. All I saw was darkness, but I heard you calling out my name and tried so hard to answer…

_"Al? Al? Please, dear god say something Al! Let me know you're still in there!"_

"Al... please! If you can hear me... I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry for trapping you in this damn armor! It's my fault you're like this, but please just don't leave me! I... need you Al. You're all I have..."

Ed's face was priceless as Al spoke. Was he remembering? Was he really remembering that day? How? What had just happened to spark this assurance?

"It was a few days later… everyone had left and I still was unable to make sound. Then a man appeared… a man with a large scar on his face. He knew me… and said a prayer… then everything went black…"

Another moment passed. "You remember?"

Al sighed, gaining back his composer. "That much… yes… just now."

"So… that rat bastard didn't kill you, but Scar did…"

"After that I was in Germany."

"Where ever the hell that is."

"Who's Scar?" Al questioned, almost straining to the point of an aneurysm.

"Well now he's got the new label of my brother's killer and I have to castrate him. And to think I thought he finally found a hole in the ground to call home."

Al rubbed his head. "I hope this doesn't happen when I'm with those two… it'll be bad tryin to be evil and then shocks of memories handicap me…"

Ed pat him on the shoulder. "That's why I'll be there."

"Right… hey brother?"

"Hnh?"

"You and Winry are getting married aren't you?"

Ed fell over, dazed but quickly gained composer. "Uh, well I mean, yanno I mean I love her, she loves me…we're a happy fam...ily…"

Al didn't know which was more hilarious. Ed's hand gestures or the fact he was quoting that Barney song. Finally, he gave in with a sigh. "When we get through this, I fully intend on marrying her."

"It feels odd, you two really being together and all. Yet it makes sense too…"

"Yea… you're right."

"Now I'm feeling kinda anxious."

"Well, hopefully we'll get a lot of questions answered. Was it these guys who brought you back? Who made them? Why you? How can I perfectly torture them with simple house hold items…"

"Next on Martha Stewart."

"It's a good thing."

"Brother?"

Ed was so busy snickering at that Martha Stewart impersonation he hadn't noticed his little brother stopping in his tracks.

"Brother!" Al spoke strong, but was careful not to yell. Ed finally stopped and stared at him. "What?"

"We're here."

Ed turned, and it was true. Not even 100 yards away stood the giant ware house, Lab 5.

Both their hearts sank into their feet.

"Well Al, you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"I'm not sure how close I can get, but trust me I'll hear the second it sounds like you can't handle it."

"Right…"

Al put a foot forward, but was stopped by Ed who hugged him closely. Al closed his eyes and rested against his brother, he could feel his heart pounding against his ear. "You and me, we're gonna go home after this. Go back with Rizenbool with Winry and have a huge meal... and spend the rest of the day chasing frogs and doing whatever you want."

"Right." Al leaned back with a smile, then turned. The time had come to flip the switch from kind hearted brother to sick fuck. It woulda been a fun type of role playing if this were in fact a game. Eyes went from clouds to stone in a flash as it truly set in as to what needed to be done. Al's heart raced but his face remained firm. Though' he wasn't sure who he was keeping calm for, himself or his brother who clenched his fists behind him. Ed stood watching his brother walk farther and farther away until he saw fit. Once a great distance was between them he looked side to side, then followed.

Al could feel his heart about to explode. He arrived at the building and burst open the doors with a dominant force and entered as if it was just any old place. It was dark, but he knew his "parents" liked it that way. Remembering these halls all to well he made his way till he arrived at their bedroom door, he wasn't about to waist any time. He took a deep breath, praying to anyone that his brother was already in position, and he threw open the doors.

It was empty.

Al almost passed out onto the bed. He had expected the two to be inside doing, who knows what. But it appeared someone was looking out for him today. They had that extra minute they hoped for. Al wasted no time in beginning to snoop. The other thing he had been paranoid about, was that damn stone that whipped his memory. What if they had another one of those? He couldn't dare get back under their spell, he couldn't even remember how he fell for it the first time! Unfortunately he found nothing, which could mean they have nothing or just aren't as dumb as Al had hoped and didn't leave it laying around. Al sat on the sibling's bed and sighed. "Great, so I guess I'm playing the waiting game."

This relieved his nerves greatly and he rubbed his shoulders. "Hope they don't find brother before they come ho-"

Al fell silent.

Footsteps, in the hall.

This was it.

They were back.

Al stood, eyes narrowed as he watched in hidden terror as the door handle twisted.

Fin-

Soooo yay!


	16. The courage

PLLEEEEAAASSSSE I'm so sorry! I never forgot about this story, I'm just busy... and I was also stricken by the worst writer's block on the planet. But that's ok, I actually enjoyed writing this chapter because it goes back to alot of things in the story. So if you guys didn't pay attention you'll be kinda lost XD Oh and also, YES there are a million spelling errors... I'm sorry ;-;. Enjoy!

The sweet sound of violins and enchanting opera swam from the speakers, filling the ears of anyone in the room. Normally these sounds would sooth the soul and enchant the heart, yet for Roy Mustang, it only made him want to tear the speakers off the walls. He refused to show uneasiness, but it took every fiber in his body not to take his entire army down to that factory and help. Riza had suggested the calming music to help his nerves... unfortuantly it didn't do shit. He reached out to his intercom prepared to demand some sort of alcoholic beverage, when his door opened. He smiled slightly.

"Is it normal for you to read my mind so easily?"

Riza shrugged. "Perhaps we should be worried?"

She clossed the door with her hip, as her hands were occupied with two mugs and a coffee pot. She set the cups down and began to poor. Roy pouted.

"I had hoped for a stronger sort of drink though."

Riza smirked, pulling out a flask and pouring a bit into his coffee. "I know we need to relax ourselves but we also need to be coherent. This'll have to do."

"Thanks."

"It's nothing."

"It's not nothing..."

Riza scooted onto the edge of his desk, fingering her mug. "Roy, I know what you're thinking. You just want to march down there with your army and tear the place apart."

"This whole mind reading thing is getting creepy."

"You've never trusted those boys, expecially Ed. Then when Al was gone you worried that much more. I know you care about them, and they know it, but what you have to realize is Ed is a man now and-"

"Al's only 10."

"In all reality, he's older, that's also off my point. Don't you remember all those times you were in terrible trouble yet refused any help? You always made it through fine."

"They aren't me."

"Thank god."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means they're thinking more with their hearts, rather then their heads. And normally, that's not best but... they know that Al is the only one who can defeat them. Now you just have to believe in them, as much as they believe in themselves."

Roy took a large gulp of his whiskey spiked coffee and sighed. "I feel useless."

"You aren't. When those boys come back, you'll be right here to do what you do best."

"What's that?"

Riza smiled. "Scowl, yell at them, and care about them as much as their own father."

"You make me out to be a sap."

"It's not my fault you are."

He smirked, not raising his gaze. "Yes it is."

"Well, maybe."

"You're not worried in the slightest."

"I worry, no question there. But I also trust them."

"Right..."

_'I can't tense up... gotta chill out... when I was evil I would run to them with open arms... gotta chill out...'_

Repeating this montra in his mind, seemed to be all Al could do from flipping out. He attempted to whipe his sweaty palms on his torn jeans. He wasn't ready, he needed a few more minutes...

The door opened.

"Alphonse!"

Angelous and Mai smirked, walking in. Mai smiled, eyes dripping in perversion as she went and hugged her 'boy'. "Have you been a good boy while you're parents were away?"

_'Act it up. Just play along. Don't shake.'_

"Of course, Mother."

Angelous smirked walking closser and eyeing the boy. Fuck... stop eyeing me...

"Where had you two gone off to?"

"Never mind that boy." Angelous pat him on the head. "Were you able to exterminate that pesky brother of yours?"

He thought a moment. "I apologize, but with you two away I decided to take my time." he smirked. "I'm amazed he's still breathing, but it's so much more fun when he cries out my name. Once he's dead, I won't have that pleasure any more."

Mai giggled. "That's our boy, of course I'm a tad dissapointed. But oh well." she kissed his forehead. "As long as you're happy. This is your war afterall."

"Yes..."

Ed grumbled, tangling himself between objects. he had to get just close enough to hear, yet still stay out of sight. He noticed the two arrive, but made a point to wait a few moments after to move in. As long as Al could keep up his act until just the right moment, things would run smoothly and they'd be out of there in no time. Of course, that's only if it worked...

He smacked himself, he couldn't think like that! He had to think positivly. Al could pull it off... would pull it off. He choked on his thoughts when he finally heard voices.

Angelous slapped the boys back. "Well, how about we catch up? You can tell us all about the fun you've had in our absense."

Al nodded, walking out of the room, the siblings following close behind. As they walked, Al began to speak. It was all he could do to keep his teeth from chattering. "Honestly, it was just regular fun and games until his girlfriend became involved." He glanced back with a sick seduction in his eyes. "The fun really started when her blood spilled over his chest. I had never heard such screams."

Mai cocked her head slightly. "I see. Sounds good to me."

"Me too." Angelous added. "However, I do have a question for you, Al."

He blinked. "Yes?"

Angelous stopped walking. There was a strange quiet for just a moment... Al and Ed swallowed simutaniously.

"Where..."

Angelous then twisted himself around, charging at Al and grabbing him by the neck. "Is your pendant?"

Ed's eyes shot open. Fuck! He had forgotten all about that! That was what held the spell... after it broke. God damn it! They should have thought it through better!

Al's eyes grew in fear and she struggled against Angelous' god like grip. "I-i-wha-"

Mai giggled. "Honestly boy, did you think we wouldn't notice? Even under the spell you didn't speak sadistically to us. You were like a little tainted puppy. Not to mention that pendant was always around your neck. You really don't think straight at all do you?"

Angelous nodded. "You should listen to your mother." he squeezed tighter, forcing a strainded gag from him.

"Now... die."

"FUCKERS!"

The two turned, greeted by an anraged Ed bursting threw the doors. "Hands-OFF!" quickly stransforming his arm into a dagger, Ed swung at Angelous, forcing his grip on Al to loosen and he fell, holding his throat and gasping. Ed stood infront of him, glancing back at Al. "You alright, Al?"

"Yea..."

Ed quickly turned his gaze forward. "Alright, incestuous wonders."

Mai smiled. "You hear that brother? He's mocking our love."

"He's a brave one. Even thinking he'll stand a chance."

"I may not be able to kill you." Ed growled. "But I sure can kick your ass!"

Clapping his hands together he used the floor as a base to create a large wave of metal crashing down on Angelous and Mai. He used the moment he baught to grab Al and start heading further in the building. "I guess things aren't gonna go as planned after all."

"Tell me you didn't jynx it."

Ed grumbled. "I'm sorry, ok?"

"Nisaaan." Al complained. The two stopped in their tracks when the floor ahead of them burst open and the siblings apeared. Both scowling.

"Foolish boys. I'll kill you both!"

Mai grabbed Angelous' arm. "Idiot! We need the stone!"

"Fuck the stone! These two have become a thorn in my side. I'm gonna end this now-"

"Stop right there!"

Angelous felt sweat pour down in frustration. "Who the fuck is inturupting NOW!"

They all turned to see a man, older in age. Angelous and Mai immidiantly dropped their gaurd and nodded their heads at the man. Ed felt his jaw drop... Al looked up at him. "Brother, don't we know him?"

"He's... the one."

"Father." Angelous and Mai said simutaniously. Ed whipped around in disbeliefe. "You're kidding me! this dick is your father?"

Al tugged on Ed's arm. "Nisan, who is."

Ed returned his glare. "He's the one..."

Flash backs flew through his mind, back to the day he first lost Al. And the evil gleam in that devil's eyes.

"Who took you from me."

Al gasped slightly, turning to look at the man. "You mean, you're the guy that blew me up!"

The man nodded. "To put it bluntly, I am. However I like to consider it a mutual favor."

Ed's growl was getting deeper. "What the fuck are you talking about? Who are you?"

The man turned towards his 'children' and nodded. "You can leave us for now."

Ed and Al watched closley as the two left, but Al found it somewhat easier to let it go then Ed. Al starred at the man. "So you're him. Not only are you the one that tried to get rid of me, but you're also the man that created Angelous and Mai."

"You are correct. Although I never had any intention of destroying you... at first anyway."

Ed carefully positioned himself infront of Al. "I think you better start explaining yourself.

He smiled. "I suppose. First, my name is Caed. And yes, as Alphonse has said I am the creator of those two monsters."

Ed narrowed his eyes. "Just creater? They're your actual children! Well... actualy child, split..."

Caed sighed. "I have to come to grips that my child died those years ago... a humunculous is not a real person, expecially once you've mutated that one person into two seperate beings and give them strange powers... no. Those two are my burdens inwhich I just give my dirty work too."

"Such a proud parent."

"I like to think so."

"So you create your flunkies, what do you want with Al?"

"It's actually interesting the way that worked out. At first I had just destroyed his body without knowing he was a bodyless soul wondering the earth. It was only later that I learned who the two of you were. Two brothers trying to resurect your mother through alchemy producing you to lose an arm and a leg, and Al his entire body. This was actually perfect timing for me. I was in desperate need of the philosopher's stone and needed a shell for it. After hearing Al's body was on the other side of the gate I thought of that as my perfect tool. It took much work and-" he smirked. "many lives. But I succesfully resurected Al as the philosopher's stone. Good work isn't it? To resurect a body into the most powerful entitiy in all of man kind?"

"But noone can revive the dead!"

"That's the beauty of it my boy, Al was never dead. His soul was trapped in our world, while his body just floated around useless."

"Not entirely true. Al says he remembers Scar finding his blood seal and destroying it."

"All he had done in that moment was send his soul back to his body. It's complicated, alchemy. The laws of death seem to twist and contort. Al's body never died, and his soul was just lost. In the end, Al remained very much alive. So after his soul went back to the body, I imagine he just lived on the other side of the gate."

Ed looked down at Al who was deep in thought. "So, Germany. Einstiene..."

Caed nodded. "Exactly. Then once I was ready I summoned him back. It did take it's toll on me as well, but I believe it to be well worth it."

"Yeah? what did you lose?"

He smiled, placing his hand over his chest. "My heart. But luckily, Angelous and Mai were there to assist me and they were able to, trade, for one you might say."

Al's eyes shot open. His mind went back to the day he found himself in a field, back in his world with no heart. The same moment the warm red light, later to be found as the philosopher's stone, saving his life. "That was mine! That was my heart!"

Ed looked down at Al. "What?"

"I came back with no heart, so the philosopher's stone replaced it! It's the same as when you lost your limbs and Wrath took them. When I came back they must have done... something to take it."

"Isn't it wonderful when it gets so complicated?"

"Fuck you!" Ed positioned himself ready to fight. "All I know is there's no way in hell you're getting the stone now."

"Yanno Ed, I'd think you'd be greatful to me. I did bring your brother back."

"Yeah I'll send a thank you note and fruit basket to your grave." Ed clapped his hands together and began to charge. "Back me up, Al!"

Al nodded, just as Caed went to defend himself a shield produced over Ed, allowing him to blow Caed into the wall. Ed blinked, then smiled back at Al who smiled back. Ed quickly turned his attention back at the matter at hand. "I may not be the philosopher's stone, but I sure can teach a mortal a thing or two."

Caed smiled. "I expect only the best from you, Edward Elric."

The insult slash ego boost was all he needed to hear before charging the man again. It was at this same time that Angelous and Mai came charging out towards Ed, but Al stood his ground infront of the two. Mai laughed. "You boy? You don't even know how to harness the powers of the stone."

"You wanna bet?" Al clossed his eyes and outstreteched his arms. A bright red light consumed his figure and forced a pressure around him, blowing his clothes about like a tornado. "I may be a weak boy... but I have a strong heart... thanks to you of course."

Angelous scowled at this sudden boost of confidence and braced himself. Al then called out, slamming his hands together forcing the two back into a wall where they were imprisoned. Mai growled "So this is the power of the stone? No need for equivalent exchange?"

Al shook his head. "Yes, although in this case it's perfectly exchanged. The damage you all caused, for your lives..."

The two winced again and he set one more blast at the two forcing them through the wall. Ed and Caed looked back at the three. Ed smiled. "He really can use it... go Al!"

Caed took this opportunity to grab Ed's hair and pull downward. "Cheer while you can, but that stone will be mine."

Ed laughed in his vulnerable state. "I think you'll have to get through '_him'_ first."

Outraged, Caed forced Ed into the ground and stepped on his head. "You boys are just lying to yourselves."

"Darn, so it's just our imagenations that Al is kicking your kid's asses?"

Caed slugged Ed in the face, which Ed countered with a slash on the man's arm.

Mean while, Al hadn't even broken a sweat as he walked over to the siblings, scowling. "The trick about this stone is... I may not have mastered it, but when your emotions are disturbed it feeds off that. In other words, you might just be better off surrendering."

"Surrender? Surrender? Don't insult me, boy!" Angelous then burst forward and punched Al in the face, forcing him into a backwards sumersault. In the midst of it however, he was shocked to see Al stop in mid air, levitating. His face twisted in anger. "You monster's won't win..."

Angelous laughed. "Us monsters? Think about it boy, you're a far cry from human yourself."

Al's furious gaze became distraught hearing Angelous' insults... he wasn't human?

"I am human! I'm the son of Trisha and Hohehime Elric, brother to Edward Elric!"

"Sure you have family, but that means nothing. You don't even have a human heart! You are the philosopher's stone in living form, a breathing entity with unlimited power that you barely know how to use. You haven't been a human since the day alchemy took your body. You died that day... now you're just a replacement."

Al floated there, shocked, slowly floating towards the ground. He was right... the real Alphonse Elric died that day... he was just a replica...

"Besides, how else do you explain your memory loss?"

A reengenered version of a little brother. A sacrifice for a mighty stone...a-

"Don't listen to them, Al!"

Al turned to see Ed, struggling with Caed against a wall. "You ARE human. You may not be the same as you used to but it's the same as growing up. I'm not the same person I was when I was ten! You are human, and you're Al and you're my brother." Ed finally whipped Caed around onto his back, and he stepped back starring Al in the face with a desperate hope. "Years ago, there was a time, while you were in the armor, that a man told you, you were fake, that I had created you with false memorys. You believed him... and I thought I'd never convince you otherwise. But you came through, now you have to do it again! You bleed, you cry, you want, you get tired. Items and posessions and monsters can't do those things, you can! You just happen to have a gift! A different heart, there's nothing wrong with that!"

Al watched on as Ed poured his heart out with his words, while also trying to fend off Caed.

"Now show them what a human with a gift can do."

The brother's used that moment to silently connect. Just staring into one another's eyes sent world's of courage and strength into them.

Al nodded. He faced the other's with a reborn determination.

"For my brother... and Winry, and the others down at central... and for me. Alphonse Elric, the human..."

His eyes were capable of moving mountains.

"I will kill you."

_"Couldn't take the blame_

_Sick with shame_

_Must be exhausting to lose your own game_

_Selfishly hated_

_No wonder you're jaded_

_You can't blame the victem this time!"_

Fin

So lyrics I used at the end are from Evanescence's new single "Call me when you're sober". I felt that one particular line was very fitting for Al. And, bum bum baaaahhhh one more chapter to go folks - Ja!


	17. UPDATE:A melo dramatic apology

Update:

Ok...

So, almost three years later...

How do you write out an excuse, or apology or any type of explanation as to why a story goes unfinished, and at the last chapter no doubt, for so long? Well all I can tell you is... sometimes life just gets in the way of fiction.

But recently I've had too many friends tell me to just "finish the fucking story!" and damn it, I will.

So I promise you, this story WILL get finished. Infact, I'm hoping within the next week I shall write the last chapter, as well as start on some new projects I've had cooped up in my brain for far too long.

And real quick, I kinda wanna apologize to everyone, and especially the ones whom read every chapter and nearly commented on every one, like Black-Angel-001, Youkai-girl23, chigawiga and just so many others. You guys are sweet and really know how to make a fellow fan girl feel appreciated for the fucked up things in her head. :)

And so, the wait is over! Expect the end of my beloved "Alphonse Immortal" soon!

MusicalRileyChan


	18. The End

OOC- Ok guys, this is it. The end! I worked real hard on this so I hope it doesn't let down. Also... I still never did figure out how to make paragraphs stick on this thing.

--

"No boy... you... both of you...will perish!" Shouted Angelous, as if shouting to motive an army of god.

Ed smirked, still able to find a twisted humor in the situation. "Hey, Al called it first..."

"Brother..." Al smiled, a look of deadly determination in his eyes. "- maybe nows not the time."

"Right."

Mai reached up her left hand, and then thrust it to the ground, creating a blast just mighty enough to cause the ground to crumble in dust, surrounding them all. Ed growled. "Oh, the old 'let's disguise ourselves in a fog and then attack from behind-" he was then kneed in the gut, and he winced. "-trick."

Al focused all his senses to the situation at hand. He heard the commotion around Ed, so that accounted for one of them. But where was the other... and Caed for that matter. Closing his eyes, he allowed his mind's eye to take over. It was strange, after all this time of having the stone, after all these months not being able to fully control it's horrific power... it all seemed so clear to him now. Al forced his hands together, creating a mighty _clap_. His eyes then shot open. "There!"

Throwing his hands to touch the ground, a quake shook the ground, making an opening seep along the ground as if a snake racing towards it's prey. Mai was the one it found and she jumped, escaping from the mouth of earth. Now hovering above Al, he shot his gaze up at her and once more clapped his hands, then pressing his right hand over his heart. He was suddenly engulfed in a mighty light that grew bountiful until it shot at her, forcing her into a wall. He smiled. "We're doing it, we're going to win!"

Ed wasn't having as much luck. He almost resented his little brother for having such god like abilities. Tho' Ed was talented, very talented, in his alchemy nothing could compare to the power of the stone. Recovering from the sneak attack, Ed used his alchemy to switch his auto mail arm into a weapon, and he charged at Angelous whom had quickly become visible once the dust had lifted. Angelous grinned, allowing dagger like teeth to show in approval. "Come get me, little boy."

The vein in Ed's forehead twitched. "Who you calling so short Verne Troyer could bench press 'em then swallow him like a pill!?"

"Verne wha-" Angelous was cut off by Ed's enraged charge, ramming right into him and allowing his steal weapon to ram him straight in the neck. Angelous coughed, his adam's apple swelling forcing him to struggle with breath and dry heave. He glared. "Nice try, it's gonna take a lot more then that to stop us."

"I was about to say the same thing to YOU!"

The two collided.

Mai had found an opportunity to hide herself and appear behind Al before he could ready himself. Al felt the pressure of a fist colliding with the back of his head. He briefly went cross eyed and became light headed. Recovering, he left his hand over the stone in his chest and he grabbed her top, transmuting it into a straight jacket of sorts. He used her temporary confinement to kick her, hard, into the chest and flung her onto her back. She quickly tore open the top. "Boy, you're gonna pay for that. That was my favorite shirt!"

"Well, if it makes you feel better, it'll be the one you're buried in."

It almost scared Alphonse, the way his train of thought was taking over. He felt a frightening hatred illuminate his soul and felt as if, for the first time in his short existence, he could take a life without regret. And not just take a life, but torture in order to rip it slowly from the person's body. Ed had noticed it too, but tried not to let himself be distracted from the moment at hand.

This guys were now, consoling Al back to his innocents would have to wait.

Winry sat on the window sill of the room at Central. Roy and Riza both had come to check on her, reassure her as well as themselves that the boys would come back, unscathed. She knew everything would be alright just... there was something else. Something big was going to happen, something that wouldn't just end this battle, but change _all_ of their lives forever. Pinako was consulting other soldiers at the moment, she could hear her down the hall...

What was this feeling? A strange sense of hope. But not just hope of tomorrow, of something. Big. Huge...yet also frightening at the same time. She stood, exiting out of the room and down the hall till she found herself amongst Roy and Riza. The two were sitting side by side, hand in hand. Riza looked up at Winry. "Winry?"

"Mrs. Riza..."

Roy narrowed his eyes. "What is it?"

"We need to prepare ourselves."

Roy stood. "Prepare, for what?"

Winry stood silently for a few seconds, then smiled. A true smile, with the same fear and joy that anyone could expect of change. "Somethings going to happen... and we have to be ready."

During another explosion, both Ed and Al found themselves behind the same hiding place. A chunk of wall that had been blown apart during the fight. The boys looked at each other. Both were breathing heavily and Ed placed a hand on Al's shoulder. "You OK?"

"Sure, escaping death every second is a piece of cake."

"Sarcasm. You must have gotten that from me."

"I'd like to think so."

Another explosion erupted and Angelous called out madly. "Enough hiding, boys!"

Ed rolled his eyes. "Fine, no more hiding." he then shoved his hands onto a lose metal pipe protruding from the wall, as well as the stone itself and he created a make shift gun, capable of shooting stone bullets. He stood with it, firing every bullet at the two till he ran out, and duct back down.

"Well, that was my last clever idea."

"Please don't say that, I was feeling hopeful."

Al then placed both hands across his heart and closed his eyes. Then he shoved himself hard against their shield, forcing an amazing display of shock waves to erupt in front of Angelous and Maya. The two collided together, then braced themselves and shot off of a nearby wall, heading straight for the boys. The two jumps in either direction, missing the direct hit to the broken safe haven. All four of the fighters were looking torn and distraught. The battle had ensued for what felt like hours, but it had only been about 30 minutes.

At one point or another, the thought of Caed had continuously entered Ed's mind. Where had that coward run off to? Had he truly abandoned his children... once his child, to dispose of them?

A laugh came from across the room... damn it why did he always jinx things!?

Angelous barked at the two. "Don't lose focus!"

Again, the two devil siblings charge and Ed and Al reciprocated. It starting to seem as if this un holy war would never end.

Until.

Al stood amongst them. His breath heavy and faced drenched with sweat, his clothes torn into useless rags, barely covering his person. His heart beat a million miles a minute... of course as he contemplated, he thought it was not his heart at all... it was...

His weapon.

He reached his arms as wide as they would go and rolling his eyes into the back of his head, he them rammed both hands into his chest with great force. An immense amount of light filled the room, and seemed to set the twins ablaze with an invisible fire. The two began to scream and smoked seeped off their flesh. Ed's mouth gaped open at the sight of what his brother was doing... for that matter... what was his brother doing? Al's eyes glowed of sin and his hair slept madly with invisible force. He screamed.

"Die! Damn it, leave us in peace and just die!!"

The twins screamed, and Maya looked over to the side, searching with her eyes for Caed. "Father! Father help us! Save your children!!"

Her screams were blood curdling and Ed felt himself get nauseated. All of a sudden Angelous and Maya weren't enemies, just children raised by darkness. He could almost hear the sound of the dead child Caed tried to resurrect so long ago. Ed shouted at Al. "Al, wait-"

Al then let out a scream, and the twins were silent, and their eyes became hollow as they dropped to the floor. Ed just stared... what... what happened? He ran over and hesitantly, reached down and felt for a pulse. They were alive... but not moving.

"Al... what did you do?"

Al was gasping for breath, shaking madly. His sweat covered body became cold and uncomfortably obvious. He regained himself before responding. "I...I-I think... I... their souls..."

Ed's eyes opened widely. "You removed their souls?"

"To the gate..."

"But... how..." Ed stopped himself. The only right thing to do now, was to kill the bodies left by Al. Perhaps this was destiny's way of giving the twisted siblings another change at life... over at the Germany Al spoke of. Once more transmuting his arm into a dagger, he slit the throats of the demonic duo.

They were dead.

Finally... it was over... finally.

Ed looked over at Al, whom plopped onto the ground exhausted. Ed smiled. "You did it, Al."

"Brother..." Al smiled. His voice was weak and hardly audible. He let his head drop to the side and wanted to thank and congratulate his brother... but then he saw a figure appear behind him. Al's eyes began to widen as he stared at his smiling brother, as he too was breathing heavily. He could hardly get the words out.

"Brother... wait... no..."

Before Ed could turn around, a transmuted sword went into his chest., stabbing him directly through the heart.

Ed's expression faded, as did the color in his eyes.

"BROTHER!"

The scream was enough to send angels to their knees in sorrow.

Caed laughed madly, withdrawing his weapon from Ed's body and allowing it to collide, lifeless to the floor.

"What're you talking about Winry?"

Riza stopped as she noticed tears streaming down Winry's smiling face.

"I... I don't know what. But every thing's going to be alright... somehow... it just is."

Pinako entered the room, along side a few soldiers she can been conversing with. "Winry"

Winry smiled down at her aunt. She dropped to her knees and hugged her. Pinako rubbed the girl's back.

"Child... what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing... every thing's gonna be alright." More tears streamed down the face of the auto mail technician in love.

Al crawled towards his brother's body and Caed backed away, still laughing. "It's over boy. You're mine, the power of the stone is finally going to be mine!"

Gently taking Ed into his lap, Al searched frantically for a sign of life. But his heart had stopped, and even Ed's tanned skin was turning so fair. Al wept.

He now knew the same anguish Ed had, at losing a brother.

Caed prodded at his emotions. "What's the matter boy? You should be happy. Your new reason for living has begun!"

Al buried his head into Ed's bloodied chest, sobbing uncontrollably. Caed calmed his laughter, staring down at him. "I'd do you the favor of killing you as well, but I don't want to risk the damage of my precious stone."

With that, something snapped. Something inside of Al that seemed to take over his entire being. His tears dried, and his breathing slowed. He closed his eyes and gently lay a cheek against Ed's numb face.

"Brother... it's OK... things are finally going to be as they were always meant... the way we fought so hard to gain back... our lives will be peaceful once more... thanks to you.

In that moment, all of Al's memories had come back to him.

He knew what he had to do.

He wasn't positive it would work, or if it would just create the greatest paradox of all time. But certainty that entered his mind edged him on. He had to try.

"Brother..."

An instant, such a quick instant and the whole room was engulfed in an angelic light. Caed panicked, throwing his arms in front of his face as he saw the ocean of purity come shower over him. It was all happening so quickly... "What is going on!?" He screamed, the light forcing him to his knees. He hid his face in fear.

Al welcomed the warm light and allowed it to engulf himself as well as his brother. He then found himself floating, an unconscious purgatory... oh no, did it happen again? Was his soul torn from his body once more?... no, that wasn't possible. He was aware, he knew he was floating, weightless. It was nice in a way, almost distracting. The peace he felt floating amongst nothing was enough to drive anyone to a catatonic state. But slowly he recalled his purpose... brother...

He wilded to open his eyes, till he realized they were possibly open, yet he was consumed in a strange nothingness... perhaps he was dead...

"Please... please... with everything I have in me... I just want to start over... I want things the way they were, the way they were meant to be..."

The quiet became uncomfortable and almost deafening.

"Please..."

Suddenly, it happened. The light dimmed only to brighten once more, quicker then he could think, blink. His mind was painfully aware of everything, all things and then-

Trisha Elric smiled down at her new born baby boy. He wrinkled his nose in discomfort and gave a small cry, Trisha kissed his nose. "Now now Alphonse."

A small Edward crawled up onto the arm of the chair his mother and brother sat in and looked down at the baby. "**That's** brother?"

"Yes."

"He's tiny."

"Of course Edward, he's just a baby."

"I'm not uh baby." At just a year and a half old, Ed was already a talented speaker, but not talented in pronunciation.

"No, you're a big boy. And you'll help take good care of little Alphonse won't you?"

A large smile grew on his face. "Yea!"

She giggled and leaned down to kiss the boy on the head. "That's my boy..."

A moment later, Hoenheim Elric walked through the door, hanging his light coat on the close by coat rack. Ed giggled madly, running towards him. "Daddy!"

Hoenheim 'oomphed' as the 12 lb boy collided with his knees. He lifted the boy with ease. "How is my boy?"

"Al is a baby!"

He blinked, then smiled at the energetic boy. "And behold I give you Edward, the future stater of the obvious." Ed smiled.

Hoenheim walked over to his family, setting Ed in the chair right next to Al and he leaned forward, kissing his wife.

The two spoke of the day while Ed stared at his little brother. At such a young age, love was not a mystery to him. But surprisingly, neither was loyalty. Staring down he felt something he had not yet learned the word for. He did not quite understand death, but he knew... as long as his little brother was there, he would be too. Little Alphonse, opening his small eyes, looked at his older brother and suddenly, it clicked. In that moment they were both enriched in a wisdom neither could fully understand. Yet somehow... they knew... they couldn't explain it but...

Ed smiled, as did baby Al and Trisha looked happily surprised at the two. "Look at that, I don't think Alphonse has ever looked at anything silently for so long."

Alphonse reached a small, chubby arm towards Ed, and Ed grasped it gently. In that moment, they were not baby and toddler brother... for just that instant... they were of the mindset of the men they were to become, of what they once were. And they knew... this was the opportunity they had dreamed of... after everything... it happened.

Hoenheim twisted his lips and picked up Edward. "Well, I'm not sure to be proud you can keep your brother quiet, or worried. How about we go for a walk and visit Winry?"

Ed's eyes grew wide in excitement. "Winry!"

Humankind can not gain anything without first giving something in return.  
To obtain, something of equal value must be lost.  
That is Alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange.  
In those days, we really believed that to be the world's one and only truth.

Yet even the laws of science could be twisted.

We searched for the philosopher's stone.

We wanted to gain back our bodies a live a life of peace.

And we received so much more.

Our family. Our lives. And the chance, to truly start over.

The End.


End file.
